Reading: Quake Dragon Son of Bahamut Age of the Fairies
by Adventreader221
Summary: I am writing this to replace my story Son of the Primordial Dragon. (I have looked over it and have seen it has a lot to be worked on so it is done for now.) Adventure/Romance/Humor Genre ON HIATUS UNTIL ORIGINAL STORY IS COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1-Enter the Quake Dragon

***A gateway opens and Adventreader221 is kicked out and his face slams into a wall and Phoenixlord42 walks out. The gateway closes and vanishes*Adventreader221: YOU STUPID MOTHER FU**ING SON OVA BI*** YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO THAT TO THE AMAZING ADVENTREADER221-SAMA, I OUGHTA KICK YOUR A** FOR THAT! AND QUIT CENSORING ME DAMMIT!**

**Phoenixlord42: YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE MESSED AROUND WITH MY GATEWAYS! *a ball appears on Adventreader221's head and before he can remove it Cats surrounds him and he can't get rid of the ball***

**Adventreader221: D*** IT ALL, I HATE CATS, THIS IS WORSE THAN A PICKLE JAR, AND I HATE PICKLES!**

***The cats attack wanting the ball. It is a catnip Ball!***

**Phoenixlord42: Have fun and while this is going on It is time to enjoy some pickles. *throws them into the fight***

**Adventreader221: AHHH!**

**Please enjoy this chapter while one of us tries to piece together our life. *Picture of a cat appears with a sign***

Konoha

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha sighed loudly when she finished the huge stack of paperwork her assistant, Shizune. Three years had passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi war, and after Naruto defeated Toneri on the moon, the world had finally come to an era of peace, something that Tsunade never thought she would be able to live long enough to witness.

All the Shinobi and Kunoichi around the Elemental Nations looked up at Naruto, at their savior. He was currently on a mission with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga and was enjoying one of the greatest time of his life, something that no one in the world deserved more than him.

Things had been going more smoothly between the five major villages than ever before.

"Shizune, can you…" But before Tsunade could finish her sentence, she was suddenly engulfed in a blue light and before she could do anything, she was warped.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune screamed out in surprise, but suddenly she found herself being engulfed in the same blue light just like the Godaime Hokage.

All around the Elemental Nations, the same blue light began to appear and covered a few Ninja from each village. And then, when the light disappeared, the Shinobi and Kunoichi had disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama… Tsunade-sama, please wake up!"

A familiar voice called out to her, Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and saw the Mizukage's smiling face in front of her. The current Hokage of Konoha stood up and saw the other Kage was standing next to her with a relieved smile on their face.

She stood up and looked around the place they were in.

The place around her looked like the stadium of Konoha, but ten times bigger and had a lot of chairs around a table. Tsunade looked around to see a lot of familiar faces have the same curious look like her. She could see both Kankuro and Temari chatting with each other near them. The familiar guards of Mei Terumi also was standing near their Mizukage and talking with each other, Killer Bee who was standing with his students and of course, rapping about the awesomeness of this place. Tsunade also saw her assistant Shizune talking with Naruto's favorite teacher Iruka, she also saw Jounin like Anko, Ibiki or Kurenai, who was pregnant, was standing with each other. All the Clan head was also present, even a few citizen was there, especially two of Naruto's favorite people, Teuchi and Ayame.

Sakura was talking with Sasuke, appearing to be really happy to see him again. Kakashi was chatting with a Jounin from Kumo, but Tsunade didn't remember his name. She could also see all the rookie nine of Konoha was standing around this place. And of course, Gai was shouting everything about youth alongside with his student Rock Lee, while Tenten and Neji were looking at them in disappointment.

Wait… Neji?

Tsunade gasped and looked around her and saw the four previous Hokage and… her eyes beginning to water when she saw Jiraiya and Kushina talking happily with each other, well, except for her granduncle Tobirama was scowling about his brother childishness. Minato was introducing his wife to the first and second Hokage with a happy expression on his face.

After everyone had introduced each other to everyone, with the only exception of Jiraiya who happened to receive a hard punch from Tsunade and lost conscious for thirty minutes, but after he woke up he received another punch from Tsunade, and lost conscious again. The ones had participant in the Fourth Great Shinobi war spent some more time to tell the lost one like Kushina and Neji about what happened in the war and especially Naruto's life for Kushina. To say the Uzumaki girl was really proud of her son was an understatement. But she also hated the village for treating her son like a monster at first, but thanked them for helping her son in the world, especially the rookie nine. Minato and Kushina were a bit miffed they couldn't see Naruto, but were happy that he was ok and finally found a girlfriend in the Princess of Hyuuga.

"Well, the introduced was over, but I'm wondering does anyone of you know where we are?" Minato asked and looked around the stadium "I thought this place was familiar, but it's totally different than anything I have seen" he took out his tri-pronged kunai "And even I can't use Hiraishin here, something isn't right about this place" he said.

The other nodded their head, some of them had tried to use Ninjutsu here, but found they couldn't do anything, the only exception was Taijutsu and Tsunade superhuman strength.

"Whoever sent us here, must be really powerful if they can bring the dead back to life." Sasuke spoke up and many Shinobi nodded their head.

Then suddenly, something appeared on the table in a flash of light, which then revealed to be a small book with a gold cover and a strange mark that resembled a bird under the title in front of white crack-like markings. Hashirama, who was the nearest one to the table, picked it up and showed everyone the book. Jiraiya takes it in his hand and reads the title, **"Quake Dragon: Son of Bahamut, age of the Fairies"** he says aloud, getting confused at such a strange title "Fairy? As in the Fairies in fairy tales or bedtime stories?" he asked.

"We don't know yet." The first Hokage shrugged before pulling a note from inside the book, and gave it a glance before deciding to read it out loud for everyone to hear "Dear Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Elemental Nations, the book you're holding is the story about a man who's called the Strongest man in the World or the Earthshaker, and takes place in a different reality..." he read off.

"WHAT!?" everyone cried out in utter shock, as a 200 inch flat screen TV, the largest TV anyone had ever seen, appeared on the table.

"How is that even possible?" Kiba asked loudly, getting confused even more than before.

"Don't know, but whoever this person is… they want us to read this book." Tobirama Senju said, crossing his arms on his chest "It must be really important then, this reality they want us to read about I mean, or else that person wouldn't have waste their energy to teleport so many Shinobi and Kunoichi, and bring back the dead ones back and put into a place to read a book like this."

"I agree with Nidaime-sama." Minato said and Kushina nodded her head alongside him "It's… actually hard to believe but… someone with that much power is probably strong enough to see into a different reality to write down that book as well."

"So, I guess I will start first reading it to everyone first!" Hashirama smiled and opened the book.

"Go ahead brother!" Tobirama nodded his head alongside with everyone, he too also curious to see what happened, "Let's see this alternate reality."

**The war had finally reached the climax it had so desperately been waiting for. In front of the small number of guilds stood a never ending wall of soldiers. The wizards of Ishgar had been fighting almost nonstop to keep themselves from submitting to Zeref the Black Wizard who died when Mavis confessed she loved him so much he managed to finally get the death he yearned for. Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse had been slain in battle by the man who stood before both armies months before the battle had begun. He was lucky he had managed to land such a lucky shot with his magic to the Dragon Slayer's weak spot in his Draconic Form behind the base of his neck as he was trying to shake him off.**

"I guess there will always be conflict no matter what world or reality." Tobirama said.

"I wonder what caused this one to begin?" Minato questioned.

"I don't know, but did you hear what Hashirama-sama said? There is an ability known as Dragon Slayer Magic." Kushina said.

"No it said that the character landed a lucky shot on the transformed Dragon Slayer turned Dragon meaning that they too practice Dragon Slayer Magic.

**After absorbing all of the Black Dragon's Magic with his dying breath, the Dragon Slayer left him one final message of never letting his guard down and use his power to its fullest when the time came. Agreeing to it he took all of the dragon slayer's remaining power, and boy was there a lot. The man had been so powerful that his Magic Power was insensible until he allowed himself to physically be sensed.**

"What! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" A the Raikage (Third) yelled out in shock.

"To have so much power that it's not even sensed, my god…" Kurotsuchi said with a gasp.

**And now the enemy was preparing to come in for their final wave to end all of his friends lives as well as his own. He wouldn't allow this to happen. Hell he was already on the verge of death anyways, might as well take as many as he could before he croaked.**

"Shinobi strategy # 88: If you know you can't beat them, then take as many with you. SO YOUTHFUL!" Gai cried loudly.

"And how would you know that?" Onoki asked him.

"It's in this handy little notebook Kakashi gave me, I never go anywhere without it." he said pulling out a small book.

"A book not written by Jiraiya-sama and it's not smut, huh miracles do happen." Sakura said.

**Why may you ask, because this was the endings of a war, or rather a war to stop a execution for two young women. Currently the brother of one of the two was laying on the ground in exhaustion, having been not only fighting countless enemies to save his sister, but also in defeat by a member of the Spriggan 12 by the name of Larcade Dragneel, the youngest son of Zeref Dragneel the Black Wizard himself. Now let it be said that the members of the 12 had rightfully earned their positions, and were by no means weak. Larcade was a practitioner of several types of magic, primarily those that involved the body and the experiences within it.**

**"It's a shame, but I digress." Larcade said peacefully, "This is where it ends Elfman-san. Before I send you to the next life I would like to impart some knowledge to you. I consider you almost worthy to be an opponent, almost being the keyword." he said as he kicked the man in the face sending him flying back where he rolled for a few feet,**

"Geez, talk about brutal." Tenten said.

"It's better than Madara that's for sure." Tsunade said getting nods from the other Kage who agreed.

"You need to have more then just courage, for without enough of your manly strength you can't save anyone no matter how hard you try." he told the big man.

**Elfman huffed in exhaustion as he looked to the execution platform that held his sister and Cana as they awaited their death. He gulped a dry wad of spit, "M-Mira... Nee..." he croaked out. How... how could this have happened.**

**As this was happening wizards from both Alakitashia as well as Ishgar were fighting lethally, though Larcade opted to ignore them for his current opponent, "Now you can rest, don't worry I won't let it hurt you." he said softly to Elfman. Grabbing his cross with one hand, and he then struck Elfman like a golf-ball and sent him Hurtling across the plaza towards his frightened allies.**

"Ok I take that back, that was brutal." Tenten said.

"Man this guy is a dick." Kiba said.

**It was here a exhausted Laxus jumped up and caught him and landed on the ground next to Naruto who stepped in front of the other's, "How is he?" Naruto asked Laxus.**

"Naruto?!" a multitude of people shouted in shock.

"Oh he's cute." Ino said looking at Laxus.

"Is it just me, or do the two of them almost resemble twins in this picture?" Choji asked.

**"Beaten to all holy hell, but he should be fine with some rest." Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, said as he looked at Elfman with a wince. Yeah that was gonna scar.**

"He's cute too, a bit rough around the edges, but still cute." Ino commented, only for a note to appear in her lap, "He's already taken cradle robber." she read. She growled and looked to the air, "I am not a cradle robber!" she yelled out causing people to snicker.

**"Mira..." Elfman groaned out, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.**

**"Call Wendy and have her do what she can before Porlyusica treats him. I know she has her hands full with other's, but we can't just let him die." Naruto said, "After all, he is my brother in law to be." he said with a smirk.**

"Oh yay a wedding, how exciting." Ino squealed.

"Shut it Ino-pig, we don't need to hear your voice right now." Sakura said.

**"Yeah, we got it. Just don't give any ground to these bastards." Laxus commented.**

**Larcade smirked as he looked to Naruto, "I'm surprised that your command over these peons hasn't wavered. I must commend you though as I admire a person willing to step forth to protect his allies and loved ones. Sadly that is all I feel for you." he said, "I mean you did let the guy take the lead on the assault here." he stated.**

**"Not really, he's just stubborn and decided he wanted to save his sister before she got hurt." Naruto responded as he continued to step forth, "Now then, if your ready to die then step up and meet your maker." he ordered as he hefted his bisento over he shoulder in a attack stance.**

"Naruto with a weapon, and it isn't a Kunai or Shuriken? Huh, guess things are different in this reality." Sasuke said.

**One of the warriors of the Alakitashia army took a step back in fear, "Oh no, it's the Worldbreaker!" he cried out.**

"Worldbreaker, what the hell does that mean?" Karui asked.

A flash of light appeared to reveal a note on the table that once held the book. Picking it up Jiraiya read it, "It's a moniker. Says that Naruto earned it during his battle against Acnologia the Dragon Slayer from earlier. Nothing more." he said.

**Larcade narrowed his eyes, 'He plans to keep fighting even though his comrade is on deaths door?' he questioned himself, 'Something big must be happening for him to do this, and it's not just the execution.' he thought to himself.**

**The tip of Naruto's bisento grew a silver sheen to it before it was surrounded by one of his infamous Quake Bubble's.**

"Wait, a 'Quake Bubble'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"We would know if you wouldn't run your mouth forehead." Ino said.

**Cracking his neck Naruto swung with a loud, "Hyrah!" however it was stopped before it could unleash the full brunt of his strike. Energy billowed around both Naruto and the one who had stopped his bisento strike revealing it to be God Serena who had his foot surrounded by lava. God Serena looked at Naruto seriously with narrowed eyes, "If I were to allow you to run rampant and wreak your havoc, this island we chose wouldn't survive." he said seriously. Let it not be said that God Serena ever took a challenge seriously.**

**Naruto smirked at the man, "Gurararara, then why don't you try and protect it?" Naruto questioned back as both their powers swirled around them.**

"Ok what's with the weird laugh, that doesn't sound like Naruto at all." Shikamaru moaned out.

"Shut it ya lazy bum." the Rookie Nine said as one.

"Man, what a drag." said bum said.

**Back with the other's, Bacchus injected a needle with morphine as well as a natural antitoxin mixed in it into Elfman's arm, "There, that should stabilize him for now until miss Porlyusica can get him treated." he said as he stood up.**

"Ah a medic, never can have a shortage of those." Tsunade said.

**"Wait, where are you going, Bacchus-san?" Wendy asked him.**

**"I'm gonna take care of business. You take care of Elfman-kun." he said as he cracked his knuckles.**

**"Why, I need help here, I'm being overrun by needing to help the other's. Your the only one here who's had medical training besides me and Porlyusica-san." Wendy said fearfully.**

**Bacchus grinned, "I won't be long." he told her, "Besides, like Elfman-kun I'm willing to die here to save my friends." he said as he took off.**

**God Serena growled as he drew back his arm, "Volcano Dragons: Magma Fist" he roared out.**

**Naruto didn't say anything as he drew back his own arm. Having no need to actually call out the name of his techniques he simply waited until the fist of magma got close enough where he lashed out with his own fist unleashing the force of his Quake Magic causing a crack to appear before the fist of hot lava, stopping the fist in its tracks which then created powerful waves of energy from both attacks drawing attention from both sides where everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the extremely high waves of energy that shot past the top of the buildings around them.**

Suddenly the screen changed to show a video of the small bout. Eyebrows vanished into the hairline in shock as they saw the scene of raw power.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba yelled out.

"So Naruto uses Earthquake Magic here, geez how overpowered can he be?" Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms. That was just too destructive in his mind, he would rather keep what he has thank you.

**"Stay Away! Don't get caught up in it!" someone yelled out. It was unknown if the cry was from a wizard of Ishgar or Alvarez.**

**Several small explosions of power erupted around Naruto and God Serena as they clashed against one another, holding back a extremely great amount of their power, trying to test their enemy. When the energy died down Naruto was grinning as was God Serena, "Not bad, but I'm sure you can do better." Serena complemented.**

**Naruto chuckled, "Not bad yourself, but it's time you get out of my way. I need to finish this war before the new era comes about." Naruto commented.**

"What's this about a new era?" Sarutobi asked in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe he's making a jab at the guy for being weaker than him." Konohamaru said to his grandpa.

**God Serena growled, "It was the discovery of the Will of the Earth that created this era, if you had just given it up to Lord Zeref when he asked then this wouldn't have happened." he said angrily, "Now it because of this that this war started. That means you need to concentrate on the enemy in front of you. "Volcano Dragons: Hell Factor" he called out as he released a wave of Lava at Naruto that took the shape of a missile.**

"Will of the Earth?" Minato asked.

"Must be something that grants power or something along those lines." Tsunade said.

"Could be something entirely different." Jiraiya said.

**Naruto growled as he swung his Bisento into the lava strike that sent it flying off course with a powerful explosion where it took out more of the Alvarez army before kicking up a cloud of dust. Setting it down Naruto sighed, "Is this really all you can do, sheesh Natsu can at least make me move from my spot." he commented.**

"Ouch, shot's fired, it's like a live wire." Bee rapped.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID RAP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT YA HEAR ME?!" A (Fourth) said as he gripped Bee with a Iron Claw.

"EVEN YOUR NON-DOMINANT ARM DOES ME A LOT OF HARM, SO SOUND THE ALARM!~" Bee cried out in pain causing several people to snicker at Bee's predicament. Primarily Naruto's children.

**God Serena looked to his left, "I told you the island wouldn't survive. You need to stop your rampage." he said lowly.**

**"And I told you to try and protect it." Naruto responded.**

**"Hrah!" God Serena yelled as he jumped at Naruto, "DIE!" he bellowed out.**

**"Get out of my way, ya hot headed bastard!" he roared as he struck Serena and sent him rolling. However, it was then that Naruto felt a clenching in his chest and gripped at it, _'D-Dammit, has the curse already gotten that far? I can't fall, not yet.'_ he thought to himself.**

"C-Curse?" Kushina asked fearfully before she grabbed her husband, "He just said our baby had a curse, do something Minato no Baka!" she yelled as she shook him very harshly.

"I can't, different reality." he said through the shaking.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER BAKA YAROU!" Kushina yelled at him.

**Falling to a knee as his comrades looked at him in worry, Naruto coughed up a large glob of blood before slamming his Bisento into the ground. "Damn!" he stated in frustration.**

**"Naruto!" several members of Fairy Tail called out.**

**"Why did he fall down like that, did Serena land a blow on him?" Natsu asked.**

**"I don't know, I didn't see anything." Romeo said.**

**"Is there something wrong with dad?" Kozuchi asked in worry.**

"Hey look, there I am." said character said with a grin like his father's.

"I wonder who else will appear?" his brother Boruto said with a matching grin.

"I don't know, maybe Kazumi will be there." he said thinking of his sister in Nadeshiko Village.

**"So it seems that out Intel was right, your magic has its own set of consequences if used without precaution." Serena said as he walked forward with his Volcano Dragon Slayer Magic pouring off of his body. He was both wrong and correct, the only reason Naruto was down right now was due to an entirely different reason though. With that, Serena begun to walk forward, "You know, I'm curious about something." he said to Naruto who looked up with effort to the man, "I wonder, will I be the last voice you hear before your death?" he questioned to himself.**

"Geez, this guy must love the sound of his own voice." Temari said.

"What a creep." Shizune said.

"No, he's an ass." Kurotsuchi said.

**Naruto watched Serena approach him unable to move. The man's magic was literally falling off him into piles of lava, and he couldn't even move to save his own skin. Two steps later Serena was upon him, "Let me know if I was right. God bye-bye." he said as he slammed his fist into Naruto's chest, burrowing into his chest and destroying one of his Lacrima.**

"My god!" several people shouted in shock as the screen showed them what happened.

"'God bye-bye' that sounds so lame." Ino muttered.

"No, it is only something an idiot would say." Sakura said.

"Man, that's not nice. Wait, what if Naruto dies shortly after this, then the story will be over then we'll have to listen to master's singing about how unfair it is forever!" Omoi said in fright.

Karui looked to him with a blank face, "Omoi, you worry to much." she said.

"And we'll get calluses on our ears!" he wailed.

"Shut up!" Karui yelled as she hit him on his head.

**With a grunt a explosion engulfed both Naruto and Serena where they were surrounded by lava as people cried out to Naruto.**

**However it didn't last long as large spires of earth rose up and pushed the lava away to reveal a mostly unharmed Naruto who now sported a large hole in his chest near his heart.**

"I knew it, Naruto's too stubborn to get put down by something like that." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"And it appears he has a fine mastery over Doton Ninjutsu as well." Tobirama said praisingly.

**Naruto was breathing heavily as he looked to God Serena who looked curious as to how Naruto survived, _'Any more to the left and he would have destroyed my Quake Dragon Lacrima. I can't be caught off guard like that again. It's bad enough he destroyed my Earth Dragon Lacrima and nearly severed my ability to use my Earth Dragon Slayer Magic from me. I can't afford to have that happen. I need to hurry and save Mira-chan and Cana-chan before I keel over from my illness.'_ he thought to himself.**

"Guess I spoke too soon, he's a dragon slayer here. I wonder how powerful he is?" Tobirama said.

"What's a Lacrima?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, maybe we'll get an explanation." Said Tsunade

"Wait, did you hear, Naruto nearly lost his ability to use his magic. I wonder how that could've happened?" Kankuro said.

"Maybe this Lacrima thing just boosts his power." Gaara said with a shrug.

**God Serena nodded his head, "Oh I'm surprised. You're the first person to ever survive a assault of that caliber from me." he said excitedly, "Maybe I held back from pity or something, I don't know. Maybe I should try again." he said to himself.**

**Naruto didn't wait and waved his arms around in a circular motion, "Earth Dragons: Giga Lock" he called out surprising God Serena when he was suddenly restrained by a series of hands that seemed to continuously pile up around him to try and hold him.**

**God Serena laughed, "You know that this won't hold me right?" he asked the man.**

**Naruto huffed and looked to him, "Yeah, but it'll hold you long enough." he said to the man. And with that he begun to walk off towards the platform while rubbing his chest.**

"Yeah that sounds like Naruto alright." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh, maybe we should try to mimic some of these techniques they use. They seem useful, and very unorthodox." Minato said.

"Like how you name Jutsu?" Tobirama said.

"Eh heh heh, let's not bring that up please." he said back to the Nidaime.

**August growled at the soldier's, "Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Kill him!" he roared out as the soldiers roared out before a small group of four jumped at him. The second this happened several more drew their magic pistol and shot at Naruto in a flurry of gunpowder and lead. Naruto could do nothing due to the fact they were so close to him and he grunted in slight pain when the swords stabbed into him. Two next to his lungs and two in his stomach area.**

"Oh my god!" Tsunade gasped out in shock.

"Oh, shit." several others said.

"Well that's the end, it was nice seeing everyone again." Jiraiya said.

"Oh stop it, you know it's not gonna end there." Boruto told the man with a huff.

**The allies of Naruto cried out, "NARUTO/NARU-KUN!" in worry for the man as he held his ground. All of a sudden a soldier with a large magic Rocket Launcher prepped and aimed at him before he unleashed his rocket on Naruto.**

"Oh shit, wonder what's gonna happen now." Kankuro said.

"Shock and Awe, sounds about right." Gaara said.

"Most likely." Temari nodded.

**The missile hit the man in the face and obscured it in a haze of smoke as members of Fairy Tail raced for him while calling out his name.**

"It's an explosive, there won't be anything left of his face." Sakura said.

"You do realize this is Naruto you're talking about right?" Ino asked her.

The rosette gained a blank face, "Oh yeah, it is…" she muttered.

**Mira and Cana cried out in worry for the man as they didn't want him to die. However before Naruto fell completely on his back, he planted his feet firmly, "No stay back." he ordered shocking those who had struck him. Naruto raised one of his feet and slammed it on the ground causing it to shake as he begun to rise up once more, "You idiots really think, that's all it takes to defeat me." he said darkly, "Just a few toy swords and guns!" he said as he started to come out of the smoke. "I could tear you all apart single-handedly. But you already know that don't you, because you _quake_ when you hear the name 'Naruto'!" he called out loudly as his face came out of the cloud of smoke to show him mostly unharmed with only small amounts of blood running down his head.**

"Gods above, I knew Naruto could take some damage, but a full on explosive to the face is ridiculous." Neji said in shock.

"This is just showing Naruto-kun still has a inferno of Youth rolling off his shoulders." Lee said.

"Well said my student, show them the power of your youth." Gai said excitedly.

"I don't think that 'Youth' has anything to do with being able to take an explosive to the face Gai…" Kakashi said to the man.

**Raising his bisento overhead he gave a roar as he struck down with his mighty spear and proceeded to drag it across the ground and forced his enemies off his body. Seconds later a powerful blast of dust shot out and begun to pick up the soldier's of the enemy forces and sweep them into the sky where Naruto planted his Bisento down as the cloud quickly faded to show the men had been dragged into the sky above him before they came crashing down into their own forces.**

**Brandishing his bisento, Naruto gasped as he watched a group of soldier's rush at his friend Natsu. One of them, most likely a platoon leader, pointed right at Natsu, "Don't let that one escape. If he escapes this war alive he'll prove to be a problem later on." he ordered.**

**Roaring in agreement they rushed at Natsu, however they were stopped when Naruto's fist lashed out and blew them away with one of his quakes. Members of Lamia Scale as well as Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Twilight Ogre gasped in shock as they watched Naruto walked forward with no fear, "Gurararara, you guys sure are pathetic to have to team up to take out one wizard who is a ant compared to the mountain in front of you." he said with a wide grin, "If you want to try and kill someone, then why don't you try to kill me!" he yelled as he thrust his bisento holding hand out creating a crack that quickly unleashed a powerful blast that threw dozens of men off their feet.**

The tv showed a clip in live action and people couldn't help but gawk like the character's in the story, "So I guess Naruto has a death wish." Ino said looking to Sakura.

"Hey don't look at me, I only hit him when he acted like an idiot." Sakura responded.

Kushina looks at Sakura with approval in her eyes _'I can't complain, I would've done the same. I even did it to his father when he acted stupid.'_ she thought to herself.

**Larcade slid back several feet due to the powerful winds and he growled as he looked up towards Naruto, "Damn, I didn't think he would go this far." he said before he gave a order, "Attack him with everything you've got. He may be a monster, but he's heavily wounded." he declared getting roars of battle as soldiers rushed at Naruto.**

**"Well bring it on." Naruto declared as his comrades gathered behind him with a grin on his face.**

**Makarov Dreyar begun to gather his Light Magic in his hands, "I think it's time we show these punks what it means to mess with Fairy Tail." he declared getting yells of approval from the other member's.**

"It's a little old man. What's he gonna do?" Jiraiya said.

"Probably kick ass and then take names." Tobirama said.

**"Let's give the big guy the back up he needs." Laxus said as electricity sparked around him as his friends yelled out in agreement, rallied by the words of the blonde.**

**"Charge, and take his head." Larcade ordered where his men yelled as they rushed forward.**

**Naruto thrust out his spear creating another blast knocking away his enemies. Behind him a untold number of spells were being cast. It was havoc on the battlefield, and it was growing bloody fast. Seeing several soldiers leap at him, Naruto merely flicks his wrist and sends them soaring away with a blast. Several shots later, missiles were honing in on Naruto, but they didn't leave so much as a scratch on him as he blocked them with his quakes when he thrust a fist forward.**

"So I take it, he uses these Quake abilities to stop just about anything that could potentially hurt him or his allies. Geez this ability is overrated." Jiraiya said.

"I don't think that's the point Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

**Naruto gave a cough and wiped the blood off his mouth before he looked around, "Dammit, they've started to regroup. I guess I have no choice." he said as he rose up.**

**"Oi, Naruto-kun, you shouldn't push yourself so much. Especially with the wounds you just got from Serena." Bisca said.**

**"Yeah, especially in a place like this." Laxus said as he hurled a bolt of lightning at a enemy.**

**Naruto opted to ignore them as he gave a yell of, "LISTEN UP!" gaining all his allies attention.**

**"Naruto-kun..." Bisca said in worry.**

**"It's time we split up. You guys go help Natsu get Mira-chan and Cana-chan. USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH TO GET THEM!" he declared.**

"What's he thinking doing something like that?" Sakura asked.

"He's a powerhouse, I'm sure he has a reason for telling them to leave him behind." Kakashi said.

"Now that is the power of Youth." Gai exclaimed.

**"What, Natsu!?" Erza asked in shock.**

**"Why him?" Minerva questioned.**

**"On it dad." Kozuchi said before rushing off. It was good thing he had a military training to take orders without question.**

**"Take down the Fire Dragon Slayer, do it now!" Bloodman ordered angrily from beside August.**

**"Lord Larcade, should we go after Dragneel-san?" a soldier asked as they watched the wizards of Ishgar run off to help Natsu.**

**"No, take out Naruto. He's on his own and he shouldn't last much longer." he said from within his weakening prison, "If we bring him down the other's will fall." he declared.**

"A strategy that could bite you in the ass." Minato said.

"Bet you 2 to 1 he'll show them something they shouldn't forget in a upcoming fight." Kushina said.

**Naruto chuckled, "They think they can take me that easily do they." he said as he brought his Bisento behind him and charged it with his quake powers only to swing it in a wide arc in front of him that created yet another blast that sent the soldiers flying off and away from him with ease.**

"Overrated, just like I said." Jiraiya said pointing to the tv.

"Ok, we get it now shut up about it already." several people said in annoyance.

"Actually, if you look at it differently, it looks like a extremely powerful, Wind Style Ninjutsu. The only difference here is there are no Seals to cast it." Temari said.

**"Damn it, is this guy immortal or something?!" Larcade asked himself.**

**Naruto coughed up more blood and huffed in exhaustion, "Damn it all. I can't keep this up much longer. It was my choice, so this is how it has to go. Just hang on Mira-chan, Cana-chan, we're on the way." he said as he looked at them. Seeing another wave of soldier's rush at him, he blasted them away again and gingerly held his chest wound. He knew he couldn't keep going at the rate he was going. However it was best he neglected his Earth Dragon Slayer Magic due to its more destructive powers. His Quakes were controllable, earth not so much. However, he was to busy to try and stop the soldier's from behind.**

"Huh, it seems he is smarter here than when I last saw him." Tobirama said.

"Well he is a Jonin Tobirama-sama." Sakura said to the man.

**Luckily he didn't have to as a shout of, "Drunken Chop Hanging Claws: Absolute Brick Break" and a powerful blast of air sent them flying away. It was revealed to be Bacchus who landed behind Naruto in a fighting stance, "You alright man?" he asked.**

"A drunken boxer, who'd have thought." A (Fourth) said with a nod of his head.

"Well, I guess Lee and I aren't the only youthful practitioner's anymore." Gai said.

"Something I know you don't need." Kakashi said blankly.

**Naruto glanced back, "I thought I told you to back up Natsu, Bacchus." he said.**

**"Last I checked I was no Fairy Tail Wizard." Bacchus responded with a grin. Suddenly a large blast of flames shot up near the platform and knocked both August and Bloodman off causing Naruto to smile. They had them, now it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Bacchus smiled, "Well look at that, we did it." he said.**

**"Yeah, now it's time to finish this." he said as the three landed and begun to fight against the Alvarez army.**

**Larcade growled as he dropped his cross and begun to gather his magic, "Normally I am a calm and collected person, but now I have been angered." he told Naruto.**

**"And what are you going to do about it, cry like a baby?" he asked him.**

**"I am sure you know I use a magic based on the bodies experience. However I also utilize Holy Magic, a magic that can purge the darkness of the world. I will use this magic to take you down and remove the morale of your friends. I am done playing, and it is time I show everyone why I am a son of Zeref." he said as his body had begun to glow a golden color while increasing in size, 'Fear the wrath of the golden god." he said as he faced a palm out towards Naruto and unleashed a shockwave on him.**

"I guess he likes the sound of his own voice as well." Shikamaru said.

"At least he's cute." Ino said.

"No comment from the peanut gallery." Sakura said.

"Same from you." Said Mei Terumi causing several people to scoff at her silently. Like she was one to talk, she was always worried about finding a man and getting hitched.

**Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to stand his ground, and Bacchus received the full force of something on par with one of Naruto's quakes. Having been thrown back, Naruto removes the rubble off his body and looks to the man that stood twenty feet tall and wore a toga. Cracking his neck he spoke, "Is that the best you can do, my old man hits harder than you. And he's dead." he declared.**

**"I'll show you just exactly what I can do." Larcade declared as he raised a palm toward Naruto and released a shock wave at him.**

**However Naruto lashed a fist out and a crack appeared before releasing it's own shockwave that stopped Larcade's own, "You forget just what type of power I wield boy. I am far above your power in terms of strength and capability." he said to the man.**

"Sheesh, even this guy can't put up a fight against this Naruto, I'm wonder just what it'll take to stop him." Sakura said.

"A whole army and a curse possibly." Sai said.

"Way to state the obvious Sai, it was a rhetorical statement." Sakura commented.

**"Don't count me out yet." Larcade said as the two blasts canceled each other out.**

**"I think I just did." Naruto said as he raised both his hands and curled his fingers inward, literally gripping the air as ripples gathered around the tips of his finger's.**

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the Kunai!" Jiraiya said, "'Gripping the air'?" he asked, "What the fuck kind of ability is this now." he said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure we'd find out if you would learn to just shut your trap!" Tsunade said as she punched his head.

**"Oh no, not this shit again." Bacchus said in worry as Naruto slowly dragged his hands downwards. The sea's begun to roil uncontrollably and large waves washed over the fleet that Alvarez commanded, wiping them out in solitary blows apiece. It was a good thing that the wizards of Ishgar had used submarines which had been hid underwater now.**

**"W-What is happening?" A soldier cried out.**

"Yeah tell us, I wanna know what my baby's doing." Kushina said excitedly.

"Apparently he's making the sea run rampant." Minato said dully.

**"This is that thing that the bastard did earlier to throw us off our game." another said, "And by the looks of it, he's using more power this time around." he said.**

**The ground splintered around the Alvarez soldiers and begun to collapse under them, "I told you didn't I. That I was above you." Naruto said seriously as he begun to unleash more power than ever before. This in turn caused the sky overhead to darken with black clouds before they begun to coil around themselves and release powerful bolts of lightning.**

"God damn, I think I didn't put enough doubt on how Overpowered this kid was." Jiraiya said.

"Just shut up Jiraiya, that is your apprentice. You should be proud of what he's doing." Tsunade said.

"Oh I am, but this ability has me worried. Think about it, an ability that creates Earthquakes is nothing to scoff at. However Naruto learnt this ability means that people have used it before. That is why I'm ragging on it." he said.

**"Geez, why is the ground shaking so badly. Is Naruto losing control over his power?" Kurama asked.**

"The fox is out?" Sasuke said. "Huh, that's strange." he commented.

"If you look at the screen, you'll see that it is in fact a cat." Tobirama scoffed.

"Looks like the fox, but chibified to a major extent and made to look like a cat. In the end, it is still the fox." Sasuke responded.

**"Look, it's not just the ground that's shaking, the sky, the sea... everything is trembling!" Happy cried out.**

**Having sat on the sidelines with Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily and Porlyusica, they had not witnessed any of Naruto's powerful techniques or any type of quake on the level he was using now. The sea was tilting at extreme levels that threatened to have everyone fall into the water. Large slabs of earth rained monolithic sized waves that destroyed most of the fleet and washed them down to the deepest depths possible.**

Once more a Live Action scene was showed and people either gawked, squeaked, or groaned at the sight. Jiraiya looked to Tsunade, "I rest my case." he told her.

**Larcade raised a palm, "I won't allow you to use this foul mockery of power any longer." he said as he unleashed another blast, only for that one to be stopped as well. When it faded away Naruto quickly leapt up at Larcade and slammed his fist into his head and drove it into the ground before unleashing a devastating quake on his head cracking his skull and knocking him out.**

**Naruto huffed as Natsu and the other's came running up, "Naruto it's time to retreat. We need to get out of here." Natsu said.**

**"Alright you guys get going, I'll hold them off long enough for you to reach the boats. Once you get there give me a call and I'll come." he said to them.**

**"No, you can't." Cana said to him.**

**"Yeah, that's suicide even for you." Dimaria said. Having switched sides of who she fought with, she was very close to Naruto and didn't want a friend of hers to get hurt.**

"He always did have a way with words." Sakura said as several others nodded in agreement.

"Wonder how he converted her." Hiruzen said.

"I'll say, what a cutie." Jiraiya said ogling the young woman.

"HENTAI!" Sakura and Tsunade yelled as they struck him simultaneously.

**Naruto shook his head, "It's not suicide if I am staying long enough for you guys to get back to the ships. Don't worry I'm not as weak as to die on some godforsaken island." he told them.**

**"What if you do die, then what?" Brandish asked him.**

**"Then I lived a good life." he told her.**

"Well if it wasn't ominous before, it just appeared." Temari said.

"This is Naruto we are talking about right?" Kankuro said, "I don't think the word 'Dead' applies to him.

"Knowing dad he has a plan already in place." Kozuchi said.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Boruto said.

**He quickly turned around, "Go now, I have to do this. It's the only way for us to escape." he told the group.**

**Makarov nodded his head, "He's right, we have no other option but this one. As long as someone with enough power stays behind long enough for the rest to get away, there is still hope of saving him." he said, "We mustn't get in his way." he told the other's.**

**Mira spun around and kicked a man in the face, "Come on we need to get out of here." she cried out.**

**Coating his hand in a extremely familiar white bubble of Magic he raised his hands and gave a cry of "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desolation of the Earth" and slammed his hand on the ground causing the world to shake from his might. The shockwave's force themselves deep into the earth's crust and a seemingly long crack appeared between him and the people standing around him, though it was just superficial and nobody had fallen through it. However, in the end, Naruto didn't complete the technique as he didn't use the second half of it like he was supposed to.**

"Wait, so he is holding back the full power of his technique, why?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe it was too dangerous and he had to." Shino said.

**The ground shake more as the earth spreads apart causing people's eyes to widen, "W-What's going on?" Brandish asked in shock. She had never seen him use such techniques before she had turned sides and joined Fairy Tail to fight.**

"And yet we have another convert." Kiba said with a dull look.

**"It's Naruto's Secret Technique, 'Desolation of the Earth' and what you are experiencing are the aftershocks of him forcefully creating a earthquake. He's doing it so we can escape." Erza said as she stood firm as the shaking died down.**

"Oh hello~" Jiraiya said in thought, his head covered in large lumps from Tsunade and Sakura hitting him.

"She reminds me of a much younger Kushina." Minato said complementing the young beauty.

"Huh, she does." the redhead said in agreement.

**Mira looked to Naruto and reached for the necklace he had gotten for her, only to gasp in shock when she felt that it no longer rested around her neck, "Oh no, it's gone." she gasped out.**

**"What is it?" Lisanna asked her.**

**"The anniversary gift Naruto-kun got me, it's go-she went to say only to see it laying on the ground fifty feet away. Without another word she rushed over to it ignoring the other's.**

"No don't do it." several kunoichi said in fear.

"This is bad, this is really really bad." A (Fourth) said in a low voice.

"I don't like the sound of what's happening." Shizune said.

**It was at this time God Serena burst free from his prison, "Oh no no, this just won't do. We have to have at least one death here. Oh I know, how about you." he said as he looked at Mira as she placed her necklace around her neck, "Dark Rage" he declared as he jumped into the air and drew a magma soaked fist back behind him in preparation to stab her in the chest.**

"WATCH OUT!" people shouted.

**Mirajane didn't hear the man as she was suddenly hearing her friends call out to her to watch out. However, her salvation came in the form of Kozuchi as he pushed her out of the way just as God Serena pierced his own heart from behind. "K-Kozuchi-kun..." she cried lowly when she saw who it was that saved her.**

"Kozuchi… died…" Boruto said upset.

Kurotsuchi grabbed her son and held him tightly as she looked at the scene showing Kozuchi blocking God Serena in an attempt to protect Mira. Fear gripped her heart at the sight, and she was grateful that this was a different reality.

"Thank god this is a story." Onoki growled in anger. "Seriously who writes the death of a young child?" he asked as he sat next to the young teen and gripped his knee in comfort.

**"Kozuchi-Kun!" "Kozuchi-Nee!" "Kozuchi-San!" Kozuchi!" "Kozuchi!" "Kozuchi!" before soon all the cries became simply "Kozuchi!".**

**God Serena smirked, "God bye-bye." he said as he pulled himself free of the teens chest.**

"Ok, now I really want this bastard dead." Kushina growled as her hair begun to flair up into nine menacing tails.

"I hope retribution is in store for this bastard." Sakura said.

"I think that is happening no matter what." Tobirama said.

**Looking to Mira he said darkly, "Your next." and he begun to run at her. However before he could reach her several soldiers cried out for him just as the end of a familiar Bisento planted itself into the ground behind God Serena causing him to stop in his tracks as a mortal shiver ran down his spine. Not waiting a moment longer Mirajane took off running, she knew what was coming and she wouldn't be next to the man receiving what was coming.**

"I don't think anyone would want to be receiving what's coming this punks way." Tsunade said.

"I know I wouldn't." Kushina said, "Cuz I'd be the one dishing out the punishment." she explained.

"Heh, now I'm curious. What's Naruto gonna do?' Mei asked.

**He slowly turned around and noticed that Naruto seemed to look almost like a massive shadow. Naruto's look of sorrow quickly and suddenly turned to rage as he covered his fist in a gigantic blue bubble of his power where the fist connected to Serena's face and begun to drive him into the ground creating powerful shockwave's.**

"YEAH!~" the horde of Shinobi roared out in satisfaction as Justice was dished out. None cheered louder than Kurotsuchi, Onoki, and Kushina. JUSTICE was SWEET right now.

"Show him what a parent will do for their child!" Kushina hollered.

"Kill the bastard!" Tsunade cried out for blood.

"Snap his neck!" Jiraiya cried out.

"Don't stop, and bury him a thousand feet under!" Kurotsuchi roared out.

"Mom, it's a story." Kozuchi said.

However, that soon changed when the tv showed yet another Live action scene.

**The members of the Fairy Tail Guild suddenly found themselves holding their arms in front of their faces, "Wh-What's going on?" Lucy asked.**

**"Naruto's really pissed off." Gray said.**

"Oh, he's cute too." Ino said.

"Huh, kinda reminds me of a shirtless Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Kinda like the wet t-shirt contest last year?" Ino asked.

"I still don't understand how Shikamaru made it to the finals and lost to Naruto." Sakura said.

**Natsu had a shocked look on his face as the fierce wind blasted him in the face, he could feel it, this energy… Naruto wasn't mad… No it was much worse, "Naruto's not mad, he's furious!" he exclaimed loudly.**

**"I guess I can understand why he'd be furious." Cana said as she tried to look at the dragon slayer from afar.**

**"Why, why is he so mad?" Lucy asked from the opening of the sub.**

"You try watching your child die in front of you then see why you'll be angry." Mei said.

"This is certainly justified." Gaara agreed.

**"We don't time to worry about that now." he said before looking to everyone else, "We need to get out of here, now!" he yelled which caused everyone to simply listen rather than question his motive as to run where they did as Natsu said and begun to run away from the future carnage.**

**Deeper and deeper Naruto's fist pushed God Serena's head into the earth, trying to push his fist through the bubble of energy around his hand, until the feeling suddenly stopped allowing him to raise himself up a bit. He felt his eyes widen as he watched Naruto coat his foot in the same bubble of energy he used on his hand and fall towards the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as Naruto slammed his foot into the earth cratering it causing chunks of rock to fly into the air. Naruto saw God Serena stop rolling and ran at the man with his Bisento in his hand. Drawing it back into the air and gripping it in both hands, he gave a yell as he swung it into the ground to try and bisect God Serena, only for said man to roll out of the way as God Serena barely dodged the swing.**

"Man, Naruto is out for blood." Sasuke said in shock.

"I've never seen a look of rage like this on Naruto's face before." Gaara said.

"I don't think any of us ever have." Kurotsuchi said.

"I am so glad our Naruto-kun is a cool guy." Samui said.

**The man rolled to his feet and coated his arm in the hottest form of lava he could before he sent several balls of white hot lava flying at Naruto. Each ball of lava crashed into Naruto's chest, stomach, and arm and even burned away half his face when he leaned out of the way. However in the end, Naruto continued to walk forward and endured each strike against him without wavering.**

"My god~" Jiraiya said in shock, "I don't think I ever want to meet this Naruto." he said.

"God Damn~ he's making this man cry bitch just by walking through a salvo of attacks like nothing." Tsunade said.

"Burned away half his face, geez." Ino said.

"This is worse then when Naruto-kun and Sasuke fought, he's aiming to kill." Temari said.

"No, this is too much like fighting a Edo Tensei Madara, he just won't stop until he gets what he desires." Onoki said.

**God Serena gave a yell as he rushed forward at Naruto and tried to punch him, only for the blonde to block him with his forearm. Again and again he tried to attack, only to be blocked with hardly any effort. Finally Naruto got tired of blocking as Serena went to kick him in the face Naruto drew back a fist and struck the man hard causing him to roll away once more in a cloud of dust.**

"Ok, I'm really really glad our Naruto is such a nice guy." Sasuke said.

"I think a lot of us are." Shikamaru agreed.

"Man, this is crazy. I knew Naruto-Nii-Chan was strong, but he seems to be getting stronger with his rage." Konohamaru said.

**Naruto appeared to calmly, though this was a understatement, walk forward towards the fallen man with a scowl on his face as the now pained dragon slayer looked up towards his enemy. Naruto knelt down and drew back a fist and went to punch his enemy. However, it wasn't to be so easy as Serena gave a yell of "Dark Nebula" before he slammed a white hot lava coated fist through Naruto's stomach.**

"No!" a series of shinobi cried out.

"Ah man, and it was just getting good too." Kiba said.

"Fuck me." Kankuro said.

"Damn." Minato said as he clenched a fist in anger.

**He then surged his magic as much as he could causing Naruto's stomach to burn as it gave a bulge before he removed his hand from his abdomen with no hesitation. The blonde fell to a knee as everyone cried out for him in worry, and how could they not be worried. Serena rose to his feet heavily from the experience he would never forget, "You have no choice, you must resign." he told Naruto.**

"Dude, you better be glad this is a story or else I'd tear your head off." Tsunade growled at the screen.

"No, I would make him suffer, just like he did to my grandbaby." Kushina stated.

"Can't we all agree to just kill the tiny dicked asshole as one." Kurotsuchi said.

**Naruto couldn't help but think of Kozuchi, his voice suddenly speaking in his ear, _'Hey dad.'_ he seemed to said. His face appeared in his mind as a young teen, _'Well you are my father.'_ he told Naruto.**

"Aww~" the women cooed, this was so sweet of him.

"That is so beautiful." Sakura said to herself.

"What a guy, thinking of his son rather then asking how he lost." Ino said.

**The man felt his eyes slowly open and look through the screen of flame, the flames that had continued to burn after he had nearly fallen, _'I'm Kozuchi, it's nice to meet you after all this time.'_ he told Naruto.**

"Oh yeah, that's right. I never met dad until the Chunin exams." Kozuchi said in wonder.

**With that incentive, Naruto clenched his fist and reached through the fire. Serena couldn't have seen it, and by extent nobody else, as Naruto reached through the screen of flame burning his stomach and grab Serena by his collar shocking him, and everyone else watching, a great amount.**

"Oh my god, he's gonna get him." Minato said.

"So this is the length he will go for his children, I must say he puts our father to shame." Tobirama said.

"No, our dad was just a dick." Hashirama said looking up from the book.

"I'm sure anyone would go to this length for their child." Hiruzen said. Kushina smirks a bloodthirsty smirk.

**Slowly, but surely, Naruto rose to his feet with his hand still on Serena's collar, "Thought I told you, I wont die from such small wounds." he growled as he lifted the man off his feet shocking Serena greatly as he spoke, "But unlike me... you won't burn as the weight of the world will fall onto your body." he said as he threw the man into the air.**

"Wait, why'd he throw the guy into the air?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shut up and we'll find out" Neji said.

**He sends a good amount of his power into his arm where when Serena nears the ground, while thinking of his son who was killed by this bastard, he lashes out creating a powerful shockwave that shatters the earth around and underneath him. The shockwave is so great that the deep crack before him splits open and forms a gorge in the earth and it literally begins to split the battle area in two as a crack appears in the sky as the world around nearly shattered under Naruto's rage. _"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!~"_ Naruto roars out almost like a dragon. The earth splits open and Serena, for the first time ever bled as he coughed up blood.**

"YEAH!~" all the shinobi cried out.

"Whoo, now that's outta sight, it's like dynamite! Oh, yeah~" Bee rapped.

"Geez louise, now he shows us just how much he was holding back." Jiraiya said.

**Naruto shows nor feels any form of remorse for what he has done or about to do. The geography of the island begun to fall apart and cave in before splintering of and cratering inwards at a different spot creating a thick cloud of dust the second it collapsed inward. Onward the trail of destruction continues to move on without any sign of stopping as a enraged father unleashes hell onto the earth. August who had his face covered slowly looks up from his thin shield and feels his eyes widen in shock. It doesn't end, the destruction is so much that the entire face of the mountain on the island facing Naruto is caving inwards on its own.**

The screen changed to show the utter destruction Naruto is creating causing even the most stoic of shinobi to gawk at the sight. Temari gulped in fear, "My god, this is almost like the meteorite Madara summoned from the sky." she said.

"I don't think that even contends with Naruto's rage right now." Gaara said with wide eyes.

"This power could end the whole world." Sasuke said. A flash of light appeared on the table and once more a note was there. Grabbing it he read, "The power of Quake Dragon Slayer Magic is said to be so powerful, that entire continents were left barren and scarred from just one mage. However, an enraged user of Quake Dragon Slayer Magic has the utmost power to end all life if he saw fit. Not only does this ability leave much to be desired, it also has much to fear. Unable to be frozen, users of Quake Dragon Slayer Magic were deployed in frozen lands to fight. Unable to be mortally wounded by fire, they merely shrug it off as if it were a fly. Electricity is an immunity they are given when they learn this magic, and they can force water off their heads if they are being drowned. Being able to shatter the ground is as easy as breathing to users of this magic. As it stands only the most powerful of wizards are able to harm a user of Quake Dragon Slayer Magic, but even then their lives are at risk." he read.

"My god, it's worse than Madara." Onoki said.

"Yeah, at least we were able to counter his Jutsu, this power is practically making Naruto a unstoppable machine." Tsunade said.

**Soldier's of Alvarez cried out when the ground underneath them burst apart and they fell into the quickly spreading crevice.**

**"The mountain's about to collapse." one cried out. Still, the destruction did not stop as more of the mountain burst and caved in from Naruto's rage of the man who killed his son. Makarov, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laxus, Bisca, Dimaria, Brandish, Kurama, Happy, Carla, Lily all gawked with their jaws practically on the ground due to Naruto's overwhelming strength.**

**Releasing his hold on his technique, Naruto watched as the ground tilted downwards and Serena fell to it. God Serena groaned in pain as he slid down the side of the cliff, "D-Damn you... BASTARD!" he yelled as he fell down into it.**

"Haha, he killed the ass." Kiba said with a grin.

"I say again, glad our Naruto is a nice guy." Sakura said.

"Until he gets pissed." Mutters Kushina who knows about the genetic rage of the Uzumaki's.

"Like your one to talk." Minato mutters to himself.

**Soon enough the shaking died down and everyone looked around them to ensure they were not only alive, but still sane. August turned and faced Naruto while shaking in fear, which everyone would have been doing if faced with an enraged father, "T-there is no way.. that this should be possible." he told himself.**

**Natsu uncovered Lucy and looked around as did the rest of the attacking guilds of Ishgar, "Is it over?" he asked nobody in particular.**

**"I- I hope so." Happy said with a shaking voice.**

**"My god, I never thought I would live to see the day Naruto would lose it." Laxus said in reverence to Naruto's wrath.**

"Pretty sure that's all of us." Ino said.

"I know, right." Sakura said with a shiver. An enraged Naruto was something she hoped to never see in her lifetime.

**"I don't think anyone would." Alzack said.**

**"Wait, where is Naruto?" Erza asked.**

**"Look, he's over there!" Leon called out.**

**Where they looked, they saw Naruto with his back to them, but that wasn't all. Between Naruto, and the allied guilds of Ishgar was a nearly thirty foot gap between the army, Naruto, and Fairy Tail with her Allies. "Naruto!" several people called out to him.**

"Oh no, my babies all on his own. He can't fight that many people and hope to survive." Kushina said in fright.

"Uh this is Naruto we are talking about right, I don't think that applies to him." Hiruzen said.

**"My god, he split the island plaza in two!" Macao cried out.**

**"I knew Naruto held back a large amount of his power, but this is just ridiculous." Brandish said.**

**"No, he's never had a reason to truly use it before. Now that he's lost his son he's decided to show everyone what he can really do." Minerva said as she took a step back in shock.**

**"To think, he has this much power up his sleeve." Sting said.**

"And that was from just one hit to the guy's gut." Kankuro said.

"Right." Temari agreed.

"Thanks dad." Kozuchi said with a smile as Kurotsuchi gave him a gentle hug while Boruto fist bumped his brother..

**"No, think about what just happened. He's has his heart burned away, as well as his intestines. He shouldn't be alive right now." Rogue said.**

"Wait, his heart?" Tsunade asked as a picture of Naruto was shown. He had two holes in his body. One was directly over his heart while the other was in his stomach.

"Oh my god, he's right. How is he still alive?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I-I-I don't know. What kind of story is this?" Tsunade asked in fear.

**"The will of a grieving father is nothing to scoff at." Mira said with tears in her eyes.**

**"I can't believe it, we've been cut off from him." Orga said. Soldiers of Alvarez look at the blonde, seeing as his bandanna fell off, in shock and fear. This man, he was not human.**

**Naruto was breathing extremely hard, having never pushed his Quake powers to this limitation he had honestly surprised even himself with the sheer amount of damage he had caused. It was time to break this limitation and end this war. No one else needed to die now. He could even faintly hear the other's calling out his name. Heh, that was considerate of them. However he opted to ignore them as he glared at his enemy. "Surprise motherfucker, you shouldn't have done that." he muttered.**

"To think, even with his innards fried to such an extent, he's still this powerful..." Bloodman said in awe.

"Eh heh heh you got that right." Jiraiya said, "You know what, I take back what I said earlier. I love this ability." he said with a grin.

"You're only saying that because of what Naruto just did." Tsunade said.

"Not gonna deny that. Sheesh." Jiraiya said looking at the damage.

**"We shouldn't have underestimated him, and now we've paid the price for it." August said.**

**Naruto ignored his heavy breathing as if he heard them speak as he replied, "I'm not done yet." in a defiant tone. Slowly gathering what power he had left he raised his bisento into the air as he unleashed his magic causing it to swirl around him, causing his large coat to float up a little, before spiraling up and around him before he slammed his weapon into the ground.**

"And he still plans to fight?" Ino asked in shock.

"My god, this guy's a monster." Karui said.

"Even now our Naruto is a beast." A (Fourth) said.

"As expected from the one called Strongest Man in the World." Tobirama said.

**Makarov walked forward, "Naruto, let's go you've done enough." he called out to the blonde.**

**Makarov narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto turn around and smile, "Old man..." he said with pride.**

**"What is it Naruto?" he asked the boy.**

**"Can I ask you something?" he asked.**

**"Of course." Makarov responded.**

**"Was I ever a good kid for you? Was I ever... Do you think I made a good role model for the next generation? Was I ever somebody you could look at with pride despite what atrocities I have committed during this war?" he asked the old man.**

"Aww, now I'm gonna cry~" Jiraiya said pulling out a hanky.

"That is so sweet of him." Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think he has much more in him." Sasuke said reverently to himself.

"That's Naruto, always a way with words." Tsunade said.

"If that's not leadership qualities, then I don't know what is." Tobirama said.

**Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but cry hard at this, the tears flowing quite quickly at that, "Of course you were, you will always be somebody people should try to be like. Even I wish I was somewhat like you." he said with tears in his eyes. He knew what was going on, but he didn't want to believe what was about to happen.**

**Naruto nods his head in acceptance, his time on earth knowingly well spent, and takes a step forward ignoring the protests of those he held dear to his heart. "Listen up Fairy Tail, and listen well." he stated as he took yet another step forward, "This will be my final request to each and every one of you, so you better listen to what I'm saying closely." he told them seriously.**

"W-Wait, did he just say 'final' as in, final?" Ino asked.

"He did, he's planning on going out swinging." Kiba said.

"Naruto in this story shouldn't be taken lightly. Why, because he doesn't stay down for long." Shino said speaking up.

"Guess, admirable is another quality we can add to the list." Mei softly said.

**Natsu felt his eyes widen as he stepped forward, "You're kidding right? That's the last thing any of us wanna hear! We're all going back together!" he called out.**

**Gray nodded his head, "We can't go on without you man! Don't talk like this, you make it seem like you're saying goodbye!" he said loudly, which was exactly what Naruto was saying.**

**"Why would you say something like that? We didn't rescue Mirajane and Cana just to let you die!" Laxus yelled out.**

**Naruto shook his head, "Even family must part ways every now and then." he said wisely in return before he focused on the enemy before him, "Each of you must survive! You all need to return to the New World we made together. The old man will be there to help nurture you when you cannot find the strength to move forward. CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURES WITHOUT ME!" he said defiantly.**

"He's really set on having them flee." Samui said.

"I guess this is one of the reasons I fell in love with him." Kurotsuchi said. She holds her son Kozuchi close.

"What a guy, he's someone you can't buy." Bee whimpered with tears flowing.

**"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! I'M SURE WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Freed yelled out pleadingly.**

**"NARUTO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS DO THIS, PLEASE JUST COME BACK!" Evergreen pleaded with tears in her eyes. With that everyone began to beg and plead for Naruto to not try and sacrifice himself for them.**

**The blonde man takes one more step forward causing the world to shake forcing them to shut up, and then draws his left fist across his chest to his right shoulder once more and his muscles visibly bulged as he sends a large amount of magic through his arm, "Make no mistake! I am the one that stands on the top of this era." he declares as his eye glow with untold power,**

"Did his arm just bulge?" Kiba asked in wonder.

"Why is he saying he's the one on top of the era?" Boruto asked.

"He rightfully earned to say that. Make no mistake, power is everything in a world of battle." Tobirama told the young blonde.

**"For years I have journeyed the land for an adventure like never before." he said as his arm bulged with a large amount of veins. "However, _there is no adventure for me in the new age_!" he yells as he lashes out and once again. A momentous crack appeared where it unleashed a extremely powerful shockwave.**

"He's really gonna do it." Sasuke muttered.

"He wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't do it." Sakura said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

**The crack in the air continued to expand, and rapidly at that to the point it encompassed the entire continent causing it to shake from his extremely powerful, yet fading, energy. "GO MY FRIENDS, TO THE NEW ERA!~" he roared out. With that, the earth roared. Dark clouds soon begun to gather and lightning begun to rain down across the battlefield while fire flashed across the sky before the balls of flame fell to the earth into the midst of the enemy army and rained down their wrath upon Naruto's enemy. Truly, this was the will of no man, but a God at work, and nothing could hope to match its wrath except something with the same amount of anger. Naruto smiled with pride as he looked at everyone behind him on the ground as they looked to him with wide eyes, _"Don't look back, for the era is changing."_ he thought to his friends with pride.**

"It's all thanks to you, Naruto." Gaara said to himself.

"Man, this sucks. I don't think I could ever compare to this." Kiba said.

"None of you do, it's why he is the main character in this story." Tobirama said.

**Everyone around the blonde fell to the earth as the world around shook like it had never done before. Brandish widened her eyes, "W-What's going on? What's happening?" she asked frantically.**

**"It's Naruto!" Natsu said as he tried to point at the blonde man who remained standing despite all the shaking around.**

**"A-Amazing..." Minerva said as she looked up from where she laid on the ground with everyone to see a billowing cloud of dust flowing around Naruto, but not obscure him from their sight as he looked towards the enemy ranks.**

**Raising his Bisento up, he swirled it around once, twice and then gripped in both hands, "From this point on... I will be your opponent!" he declared, "Now come at me!" he demanded as the rest of the enemy forces charged forward.**

"Famous last words." Karui said.

"Better write them down." Kakashi told her.

**Blasting his enemies away he continued his fight as everyone from Ishgar, and those who he had gained the trust of, looked at him from the other side of the gorge. Tears had begun to flow as the many watched Naruto do solo combat. However it was Makarov who gave the order, "Retreat! Get to the ships now!" he yelled out.**

**"No, not without Naruto!" Natsu said loudly as Laxus held him back.**

**Laxus shook the young man, "This is not what he would want. Think of the reason he decided to stay behind, of the dreams he entrusted to us." he told the young man.**

**"If your gonna mourn for him, do it on the ship!" Erza said with tears running down her face. She never wanted this to happen.**

**"Kozuchi! Naruto!" Happy cried out, "This wasn't supposed to happen." he said in tears.**

**"Hurry up, we need to leave!" Carla ordered.**

**"It's now or never, we won't get another chance." Kurama said.**

**"This is why he stayed behind, so we could all go home." Lily stated with tears.**

**"Let's give him this one request, and see it through." Gajeel called out.**

"Man, this is just making me sad." Kushina said to herself.

"Gather all the ships by the shore, we leave in two minutes. Hurry up and get inside." Cana said.

**"Don't think you'll get away so easily." a soldier yelled before they begun to fire their spells at them.**

**"Everyone better get some pep in their step or I'm putting my boot in your asses. I am not dying here." Brandish said as she nullified the spells with her magic.**

**Laxus looked back and saw Dimaria standing behind the crowd looking towards the battle, already hundreds had fallen by Naruto's hand alone and more were still falling. Tears were running down her cheeks for the man who had changed her for the better, _'Please allow me to be selfish just this once, and watch over you just a little while longer... Naruto-kun.'_ she thought to herself.**

**Laxus then turned and watched as Naruto charged through a group of soldiers like they were paper, and never took his eyes off of Naruto as he swung his Bisento down and blasted a series of spells away from him, _'Sorry for ignoring such a request big guy but, somebody's gotta stay behind to make sure you see this through.'_ he thought in a mild amount of sorrow. What Laxus didn't know was nearly everyone was thinking along those same lines, none more so than Makarov himself as he watched one of his children fight like a Warrior God being possessed.**

**Naruto then let the bisento go into one hand and swiped it behind him, throwing off hundreds of spells and men with one blow, he was not going to stop… not until they were free. Grasping it once more in both hands, he turned the blade towards him and swiped a multitude of men off their feet with a growl, bisecting several in one blow. With a growl he blocked several man before he blasted them away with a quake. Looking up, he saw that several of the soldiers had leapt at him, intent on taking his head. He wouldn't let them take it so easily. Spinning his Bisento backwards, he threw six of them away and continued to make his way forward. He grunted as he blocked a couple of sword strikes before beheading the two swordsmen before looking up to his enemies jumping for him. Walking forward with no fear in his eyes, he gathered his power through his bisento one last time and hefted it upwards once again, his coat fluttering in the wind as it blew.**

"Man, Naruto-nii is really going to do it. He is something else." Konohamaru said.

"He must have worked himself to the bone to get where he is now." Kushina said.

**With a yell, he sliced the air in a way none had ever witnessed as he gave a roar reminiscent to that of a dragon. Suddenly, from that slice a large white bubble of raw Magic Power erupted and rushed forward into the seemingly unending horde of enemies he fought before it expanded into a large white dome causing countless quakes in the land. Although they were on a island, mountains on the continent fell to the seemingly unbeatable man, even with his life-force fading quickly as it was now that he was forcing his body to conjure spells he shouldn't be trying to cast due to the cost of energy.**

**Suddenly a spell impacted his Bisento and launched it from his hands where it stabbed into the ground before the crack behind him. Another slammed into him forcing him to slide back to a point where he nearly slid of the edge. With a growl he then raised both his hands above him and clenched them into fists, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." he announced loudly, "ROAR OF THE EARTH~" he roared as he slammed his fists down on the ground, and once more the earth shook from the power of the worlds strongest man alive.**

"His last technique, amazing." Minato said.

"It suits the style perfectly." Tobirama said.

"That's my apprentice." Jiraiya said somberly.

**"What's he doing now? It feels like the world's coming to a end." Sting said as he tried to remain standing.**

**"I don't know, but whatever it is, the land is rising into the air!" Rogue pointed out.**

**"IT'S THE ROAR OF THE EARTH! IT'S HIS WAY OF SAYING GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!~" Kurama roared out loudly.**

**"Wait, if he does that again he risks death!" Warren said in fear for his friend.**

"There's no point in saying that, he's already gonna die here." Sakura said.

"I guess they didn't get the memo." Kiba said.

"They're just worried." Ino said.

**"Why would he do such a thing?" Bickslow asked as he looked to the man in question.**

**"It's because he has something he is willing to die to protect..." Makarov said as a tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched from the edge of the extremely wide crevice as one of his children prepared to sacrifice himself for his family. The desolated land was ripped apart as Naruto forced it to rise high into the air and gather to form several mountainous rock formations, twelve in all.**

**"He can't... he can't do that... why... just why is..." Juvia couldn't even finish as Naruto raised the multitude of mountain sized rocks higher into the air, blood escaping from his nose and mouth as he forced more and more of his nonexistent power from his body.**

**"It's because... he's already dying." Cana said with tears in her eyes.**

**Everyone looked to her, "What do you mean Cana?" Elfman asked her.**

**"He's been suffering from a terminal cancer that saps away his life each time he uses one of his more powerful techniques. He didn't want to say he was dying and make us worry. When I found out about it, he begged me not to say anything to you guys in case he were to do something like this. He said if he was to die, he was going to do it while protecting his family." she said before she placed a hand on her belly, "And he is doing just that, protecting his yet to be born son." she said as she looked towards Naruto with prideful tears in her eyes as everyone looks to her in surprise.**

"WHOO GRAND-BABIES!" Kushina cheered. She wanted a hundred, no a thousand grandchildren to spoil.

Kurotsuchi smirks rubbing her son's head and says "Hello grand-baby loving grandmother. Spoiler of grandchildren." it was a whisper making her son giggle that his grandmother is funny.

**"This ends... now..." the blonde man said in defiance as he looked at the quivering army before him. Slowly he reached up with his hands and once more 'grasped' the air as if it were tangible to him one last time as the faces of those he held close to entered his mind and he smiled. "This is, for my friends. No... this is for... _my family!"_ he yelled out as he yanked his hands down forcing the mountain sized rocks to fall. And then, the whole entirety of the world shook from the force of Naruto's remaining power raining down upon his enemy. For fifteen straight minutes, the entire planet shook from the sheer amount of shockwave's racing across its crust, and when the shaking finally managed to die down and the dust faded away, all that remained was Naruto who remained standing with his Bisento in hand, and he begun to walk towards his enemy. Each step he took rumbled the earth, as slow as they were, and each step he took brought him ever so closer to his target... Magic King August. The man had fell to the ground due to the numerous quakes Naruto had generated all on his own.**

"I can't believe he can keep going like this." Tobirama said.

"Sheesh, his willpower is immense." Hiruzen spoke in awe.

"I wonder how much longer he can keep it up." Minato said.

"It can't be for much longer, with all he has done so far, his stamina is practically nonexistent. He is using nothing but fumes now." Tsunade said.

"And if we know Naruto like we do, he'll have one thing up his sleeves." Kakashi said.

**The man tried to back away, even though he was just as powerful as Naruto was when he had full strength, so Naruto couldn't get his hands on him. The man held is hand up and pointed his finger at Naruto, "Your a monster!" he gasped out. Naruto raised his hand and coated it in one of his Quake bubbles and drew his fist back, "Just go on and die already!" he yelled out as he released a powerful magic bullet at the young man just as his fist hit him, only to realize Naruto wasn't able to release a quake right on him.**

"And that's all. he's done." Kurotsuchi said sadly.

"Well, he had a good run." Jiraiya said.

"He went out like a champ." Kiba remarked.

"More than what a lot of us can say." Neji agreed.

**August seeing his enemy weakened like never before growled, "Just DIE ALREADY! REAPER'S EMBRACE!" he yelled as he released a multitude of magic bullets, knives, and then unleashed a series of electrical bolts blessed by dark magic on him, rattling his body with a never ending barrage of attacks. Naruto felt his eyes close as he attempted to look to the sky, his free hand falling down limp to his side. After about a minute of releasing a barrage of bullets onto the man, August smirked, "Finally..." he gasped out, but noticed something, "So you passed out while standing did you? No matter with you out of the way my plan of bringing Ishgar under thumb will still be done." he said to himself.**

**Naruto's eyes slowly opened, "Don't think that just cause I'm like this doesn't mean I'm done yet old man." Naruto said with a raspy breath.**

**August gasped in shock, "No way, how are you still alive?" he asked.**

**Naruto ignored his question, "It's not going to be you. As much as you desire it, you are not the one who will inherit the Will of the Earth, or anything of the like. There are people, that in the future who will inherit such a will, much like mine, all on their own. That is how its been throughout the ages. And sometime in the future, when we're all dead and gone, someone will appear and will begin carrying the hundreds of years of history on his back and they will throw down the gauntlet on the ground in front of the world." he rasped out to his enemy and yet somehow his voice carried out to everyone.**

"He's gone, but he's definitely having the last word if what we're hearing is right." Tsunade said.

"Now that's my apprentice." Jiraiya said. Now that was a way to die.

"How does he know all this, is he seeing the future right now?" Konohamaru asked.

"I can't answer that." Hiruzen said. For all his wisdom, this was one thing that he did not know.

"Maybe it's a gut feeling." Tsunade said.

**"August, the thing you fear most is that when this war is over, Ishgar will put your home under their thumb and force you to submit to their will which will result in another war. That's why you're looking for it, but it won't be you who finds it. And when someone does find that great treasure, this world will be turned upside down, and will engulf the entire world in battle..." he said loudly. "I have no interest in such a petty ordeal, but... when the time comes there will be someone who will lead the world into a new era never before seen... and the world will be turned upside down." he said to the man, "I'm sure that in only a matter of several years that somebody will do it." he said as he took another breath, "And that day will come, whether you like it or not... heh heh heh." he said as he smiled with a chuckle.**

"Sounds like a prophecy of some kind." Ino said.

"No, he is confident about it, that's why he is saying it." Hiruzen said.

"No, he can already see it happening." Tobirama said.

"Same thing as a prophecy Lord Second." Ino said.

**Taking a deep breath he looked up, _"THE WILL OF THE EARTH!"_ he roared out loudly getting everyone's attention as his voice echoed across the land, _"IS REAL!~"_ he roared out shocking everyone at his proclamation as he confirmed the existence of the SSS-Class Legendary Treasure.**

"Wait, what is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually." Choji said as he quit his snacking.

**The world was wide eyed in shock at the proclamation. Naruto had been known as "The Man closest to the Earth's Will" and was said to know of it's location, but for him to openly declare it existed...**

**The sound of fading inhaling reached everyone's ears as Naruto spoke, the silence filling the air from his proclamation still strong, "I'm sorry everyone... I didn't mean to do everything I did." he said weakly, "I truly was a fool to believe... that with Zeref and Acnologia dead... they wouldn't try to fight against us still... but I was wrong." he told them.**

"No. No no no no." Kushina said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, it's happening." Minato said with his own tears.

"L-Let's just hear the rest of his words." Jiraiya said softly.

**Naruto's eyes slowly begun to close as he took a deep breath, "You guys gave me everything... and I guess this is it for me..." he said as a gentle breeze brushed across the lands as the sun shined down upon him through the clouds almost as if it were placing him in the spotlight. As his life-force begins to finally fade away, Naruto looks back to all the good times he had in his brief life. He saw himself as a young kid of fifteen training magic with a eight year old Natsu. Next he saw himself loving Erza, Cana, Bisca, Mirajane, and all the other's who had changed his life for the better. He takes a raspy breath, "I've had the greatest of adventures... with all of you by my side." he said shallowly, "It was a... great deal of fun… A real one of a kind adventure..." he said weakly as he took one last breath, "I have a deep appreciation... for everything you did for me... goodbye… everyone..." he whispered out as he said his final words.**

**With his final words said, Naruto passed on with a smile on his face, and yet he refused to fall in the face of his enemies as he stood strong even in death as if to deter those who would harm his loved ones, daring them to come after his family.**

"No way…" Sakura said.

"I can't believe it." Shizune whispered.

"He managed to do all that, and yet he still refused to fall. My god." Temari said.

"He wouldn't be Naruto otherwise." Jiraiya said.

"Sheesh, I knew he was gonna go, but I never expected this." Tobirama said.

"Dad…" Boruto said sadly.

"I wish I could go like that." Kozuchi whispered.

**August gasped at the sight before him, "He-He died...Standing!" he exclaimed.**

**The friends and close allies that Naruto had made through his brief Twenty-five years of life fell to their knees and begun to openly weep for the loss of a man who had changed them in ways they had not known were possible.**

_**Even though he was dead, he did not collapse! And the way he mowed down enemies with wounds all over his body... was truly monstrous. The number of Magical Sword strikes he had received in battle was 467.**_

"T-That many… holy cow…" Boruto said in shock.

"And he still managed to practically destroy that entire place all on his own…" Kozuchi said with a gulp.

"I don't think there is anything that can top this." Kurotsuchi said.

"Any other would have been dead long before. He is resilient. Far above my own." A (Third) said in admiration.

_**The number of Magical Bullets he had been shot with was 1522.**_

"My god… that is a lot." Onoki said with wide eyes.

"It's almost as if this Naruto was bred just for combat." Hiruzen said.

"He's practically laughing in their faces with these numbers." Tobirama said.

_**The number of Magical attacks he had endured for his comrades was 750. Yet, on his proud back... or in his whole life as a wizard, held no scar from having to run away from a fight.**_

"Yeah, now that's what I call gold." Jiraiya said with a nod.

"Awesome." Kankuro said.

"No scars on his back? Holy cow…" Omoi said.

"Even after all that, his back is untouched… wow." Boruto said in awe.

**And just as the breeze faded away, Naruto's once clean white coat... finally fell to reveal his still proud back to those he held dear showing that it would remain strong for them as it would bear all the pain for them.**

**(Don't think this Premonition is going to happen, anything is possible.)**

**x784**

**The blonde man sighed as he walked through the port town of Hargeon. How, or rather why, did that idiot he call a friend have to run off like he did? He hears one rumor about a salamander and he automatically thinks his dad is back. Not to mention his damn cat always agrees with him, and then encourages him. Ugh, if his friend had seen him do that he would have bashed his head in and called him stupid. As he was thinking this, he bumped into someone and knocked them down, and from the way it sounded, it was a woman. He felt his eyes widen, "Oops, my bad." he said to the blonde woman as he helped her to her feet.**

"Oh so now he decides to play the gentleman card does he." Sakura said.

"Better than the jerk card of asking why she ran into him." Teamri said.

**The young lass waved it off, "Oh it's ok, nothing big really." she told him. Ooh he's cute.**

**Standing at 7ft 9in the blonde in question is quite muscular, but not like the people who work out so much they are muscle headed idiots. For clothes Naruto wears a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore the Fairy Tail Guild symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark purple, almost black, sash around his waist. And strapped to his back was a rather strange weapon, a Bisento. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole, with the stripes being all plain brown ending in a spherical pommel, and a large curved blade attached to the pole with a brass bolster, decorated with a relief of a sea snake, and langets protruding onto the blade itself.**

"Hmm, guess I can get behind this outfit." Ino said.

"Hmm, sexy." Kurotsuchi said.

"Mom~" Kozuchi whined. He did not wanna hear that come from her. Kurotsuchi just giggles at her son and knows her lover is one handsome man.

**"Care to explain why you felt like bumping into me miss?" he asked with a chuckle.**

**"I wasn't really planning on doing that, honest. But if you insist, I just got this new Celestial Spirit and the guy who sold it to me overpriced it by nearly triple." she said with a huff.**

**Naruto nodded, that would explain her sour mood right now. He smiled, "Oh, old Yondu, yeah he always has been overpriced. Nobody ever really buys from him so he's always had to have jacked prices. My names Naruto D. Newgate, what about you?" he asked her.**

"Newgate, his name is Uzumaki." Kushina growled in annoyance.

"Uh, honey, different version." he said.

"It doesn't matter, he is a Uzumaki." she said angrily.

"This is why men will never understand women." Jiraiya said to Kozuchi in a whisper causing the teen to giggle. The toad sage is sent flying by Kurotsuchi.

**"My names Lucy, nice to meet you Naruto." she said.**

**As Naruto was about to respond he was pushed out of the way when a couple of young women ran by screaming, "Salamander-sama is here!"**

**"Oh wow the Salamander is here!" another shouted.**

**Lucy perked up in surprise, "Salamander, the one who can control fire?" she asked with wide eyes.**

**Naruto felt his eyes twitch, "Natsu is to much of a idiot to notice his fans. I think I know what's happening." he said drawing Lucy's attention.**

"So basically a newly graduated Naruto." Kakashi said, "Got it." nodded the man.

"Naruto wasn't that bad." Jiraiya said.

"No your wrong, he was really bad." Sasuke said.

"Did anyone in the Academy even teach him?" Asked Tsunade

**"What do you mean?" she asked only for her eyes to widen, "Wait, do you know the Salamander?" she asked excitedly.**

**Naruto snorted, "Know him, hell I wish I didn't. Guys a total idiot. Igneel this, Igneel that. Igneel, Igneel, Igneel. The guy's obsessed with finding him." he said as he crossed his arms.**

**"Who's Igneel?"**

**"Natsu's dad. I know I shouldn't judge with mine pulling the same act, but I at least know that if and when I do see my old man I will be given answers. Natsu is just obsessed with his missing father." he told her.**

**"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to pry." she said.**

"And you should be." Sakura said.

"But who is his dad here, his parents are dead and they are among us." Tobirama said.

"I'm sure we'll get an explanation soon Nidaime-sama." Minato said.

**"Eh, it's alright." he said before grabbing her hand as he begun to pull her along, "Come on." he said as he begun to walk down a path.**

**"W-Wait, where are we going?"**

**"To see what the fuss is all about." he said as he grinned. When they got down to the square they saw a crowd of young women, and Naruto saw a all to familiar sight of Natsu, standing around somebody. Naturally Naruto had to hold back his laughter as he watched the younger Dragon Slayer got beat up by a bunch of crazed women. Luckily Natsu's beating didn't last all that long and he managed to save the kid by pulling him away just as the man proclaiming to be Salamander walked forward.**

**"It's alright ladies, I am sure he didn't mean any of it." he said as he pulled out a piece of cardboard and wrote something on it, "Here kid take this autograph. Tell all your friends all about me will you." he said to Natsu.**

"This guy is worse than Jiraiya on a good day." Tsunade said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Oh can it ya perv, you know exactly what I mean." she responded.

"Can we get back to the story, thank you." Hiruzen said.

**Natsu took it and grumbled about how stupid it was, but nevertheless took it. Naruto looked to the younger Dragon Slayer, "Oi Natsu, what are you doing?" he asked as the man left saying something about a party.**

**Natsu turned and gave a grin, "Hey Naruto what's up." he said as he gave a wave.**

**"Nothing much. Remember we're here for a job, not to search for your dad. Besides, we all know Igneel wouldn't show up in a dump like this place." he said to the kid.**

**"Yeah that makes sense now." Natsu grumbled out.**

**Naruto turned to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, since this whole ordeal is done wanna go grab a bite to eat? I'm paying." he offered to her.**

**Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "Sure I could go for some food." she said.**

**Natsu jumped up with a cheer, "Whoo hoo free food, come on Happy let's eat." he said as a blue cat with wings popped up and screamed, "AYE SIR!" in a proud voice.**

"Wow, the cat really is an idiot." Sakura commented.

"I can name someone else that fits that category." Kurotsuchi said.

**-At the diner-**

**Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were sitting at a booth Naruto payed for and Natsu was scarfing down his food like the food was going to run away.. Lucy smiled as she ate a salad, "I wanna thank you for what you did earlier." she said suddenly.**

**Naruto swallowed some fried chicken and looked to her, "What are you talking about, you already did." he said.**

**Lucy shook her head, "I'm not talking about that. Earlier that Salamander guy was using a illegal Magic called Charm Magic and managed to catch me in it. When you started talking it momentarily broke the Charm's effects, so I'll say it again... thank you." she said.**

**Naruto waved it off, "Ah it's no big deal." he said as he swallowed some orange juice, "You seem to have a knack of knowledge when it come to magic, care to explain? I mean I know you bought a Celestial Key earlier, but you never went into depth as to what type of magic you use." he said.**

"How observant of him. I didn't even notice that until he said it." Tobirama said in praise.

"A lot of us didn't." Onoki said.

**Lucy smiled, "Sure. See I'm a wizard myself and as my magic suggests I'm a Celestial Wizard. I've been traveling around for awhile now and I decided I recently wanted to join a guild, and the one I wanna join is extremely popular. Oh I hope they let me join, that would be a dream come true." she said with a dreamy sigh.**

**Naruto smiled, "Which guild do you wanna join, maybe we can help you get there ourselves. We may not look like it, but we're wizards too." he said shocking her.**

**"Oh wow, really? What type of magic do you guys use?" she asked.**

**"They use a ancient form of Lost Magic." a new voice said drawing the both of their attentions where Naruto smiled, "Ah Kurama, where ya been buddy?" he asked as the orange haired exceed walked up.**

"Lost Magic, what it that?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"I assume we will find out." Sasuke said as a note appeared in his lap, "Yes you will." he read, "Man this guy's a dick." he said as another note appeared in his lap, "I have one of those too. Much bigger than your's I'm sure." he read angrily. This caused several people to snicker at the jab at the last Uchiha. It was kinda funny.

**"Been around. Found this nice weapon shop and decided to browse through it. Good deals they had too. And the equipment was well made so it was a win-win situation. I even managed to get you something so you can please that redheaded girl that seems to cling to you like a puppy." he said to his friend.**

"Oh, he must be talking about miss Ezra." Kushina said, "I approve of her." she said.

"Of course you do." Sakura muttered.

**Lucy shook her head, "Wait, you were saying something about Lost Magic. Lost Magic is a Ancient form of Magic lost to time where those who find the secrets of this magic become extremely powerful. What type of Lost Magic do they use?" she asked.**

**"Dragon Slayer Magic." Kurama answered her, "In Naruto's case he uses a even older form of Dragon Slayer Magic called Tremor which he couples with his regular Dragon Slayer Magic to cause devastating effects on the land. Natsu uses solitary Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to fight." Kurama answered.**

"Not much of a explanation if you ask me." Tobirama said quietly. He wanted to know more about this Lost Magic. A note appeared in his lap, "Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster-Type form of Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers that was created by Irene Belserion for use in the Dragon King Festival. Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be completely unaffected and immune to harm by other forms of Magic." he read, wow this was a long note.

"There are five ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. The second way is one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The third way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how to perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers. The fourth way one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic is through being self-taught. Lastly the fifth way is for them to consume a Dragon and are referred to as Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers. Dragon Force is the final, and ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having Dragon scales appear on their bodies. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown. Naruto has entered this state twice in his lifetime without using his Dragon Lacrima as a booster to this effect. Once was during the Dragon King Festival 400 years prior to his time travel to the future, and the second was when he killed Acnologia. Other then that, he has no use for it outside of combat. However, the excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic has the added drawback of turning the user into an actual Dragon which is caused by the Dragon Seed. The only way for this to be prevented is for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer (via a secret art) and sleep there for an extended period of time, creating antibodies which will almost ensure that the Dragon Slayer does not turn into a Dragon. However even in this situation a Dragon Slayer can still temporarily "dragonize": becoming half-dragon," he read the ending of the note.

Nobody said anything, that was a lot to take in. With actions come consequences. Clearly there was more at risk then what they thought. Another note appears and it says "With power there's ALWAYS a price to pay. But the question is Is it worth it?"

"So Naruto is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer here, wow." Kurotsuchi said.

**Lucy felt her eyes widen, "Wow really? That's amazing." she said in shock.**

**Naruto smirked, "Of course it is, why else wouldn't it be." he said.**

**After finishing their meal the trio split up and went their separate ways, and soon night had fallen. Naruto and Kurama were standing on the beach with Natsu and Happy flying to the ship in the middle of the bay. They had been waiting for this moment for nearly three months now. Soon Bora would be arrested and sent to a high security prison along with anyone on his ship that worked with him. Soon Naruto smirked as he saw a eruption of purple fire race through the air as he noticed Happy carry a lovely dressed Lucy into the air. Smirking Naruto turned to his right and held his Bisento in his right hand as he raised his left hand to his right shoulder and clench it into a fist.**

**"Quake Dragon: Earth Shaker Impact" he called out as he threw his left arm out and punched what appeared to be a invisible wall as the air suddenly begun to crack. The ground began to shake causing Naruto to grin as he watched the water recede rather quickly.**

"So he can control the full power of these quakes, interesting." Sasuke said in thought. Maybe he should find this Naruto and see if he can live up to the starting Naruto's standards.

"No Sasuke, you can't fight him." Sakura said pulling his ear.

"If you wish to keep that hand I suggest you let go of me." he told her.

"I am your girlfriend, I will keep you in check." she responded.

**Around ten seconds later water begun to race up the shore line as a large wave begun to rise on the horizon in the form of a tsunami. The tsunami quickly reached the yacht and proceeded to pick it up and push it to the shore were it stopped a few feet away from Naruto where he watched as several women ran away while several men slowly stumbled out of the boat, including Natsu.**

**One man, the man going by the name Salamander, demanded to know what happened. However Naruto gave a hearty laugh drawing their attention, "Gurararara, did you honestly think that you would get away with kidnapping kid?" Naruto asked him as he walked forward.**

**"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded before is eyes widened, "Wait a second, I remember you. You were with that pink haired kid when I told the girls about my party." he said as he pointed to Naruto.**

**The blonde man smirked, "Duh. Been waiting several months to finally catch you off your game Bora of the Prominence. Former member of the Titan's Nose guild wanted due to the fact you wanted to kill someone when the Council made it illegal to take assassination jobs. Much like Erigor the Reaper, but on a lower scale." he said as he planted the blade of his Bisento into the ground.**

"Isn't that how we live?" Ino asked Tsunade.

"It's a story, this place probably made it illegal for some reason." she responded.

**Lucy looked at Naruto in confusion as Natsu stood beside her with Happy and Kurama. Lucy looked to Natsu, "What's he going on about?" she asked him.**

**Natsu waved it off, "Eh nothing big." he said to her.**

**It was then that Bora got a good look at the man stating several deep facts about him that made his eyes widen in fear, "Oh my god! You're him aren't you?!" he cried out in shock, "The man who creates havoc wherever he goes, the Man closest to Earth's Will... Naruto D. Newgate." he called out.**

"And he's already scared the piss out of the man." Jiraiya said.

"Well, ain't that sweet." Kurotsuchi said.

**Naruto nodded his head, "You are correct sir." he said sarcastically as he gave a dramatic bow.**

**Lucy looked to Natsu, "What does he mean by that?" she asked frantically.**

**It was Kurama who answered, "Naruto is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. While he was taught his magic like a normal First Generation Dragon Slayer, he found a incredibly rare item called a Dragon Lacrima and implanted it in his body making him far more powerful than a normal First Generation or even a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Naruto is a special case where he has more than one as he managed to acquire one on a job and another from a Magic Shop when he was younger." Kurama said, "One of his Dragon Slayer Lacrima allows him complete control over the earth, not literally as it only allows him to manipulate the earth around him at a extreme level." Kurama said to her, "His other one however, allows him to generate Earthquakes and other natural phenomena of natural disasters. In fact it was one of his Quake techniques brought the yacht to shore."**

"Oh wow, just what we need, a destructive Naruto." Kiba said.

Kurotsuchi giggles "My kind of man. I am liking this Naruto but I would like to keep our Naruto-kun."

**Lucy felt her eyes widen, "T-That's amazing, but that doesn't explain what he said earlier." she said.**

**"Of course, I was getting to that." Kurama said, "You see, out there in the world lies a Magic Item said to give any one person who holds it whatever they desire in the world. Many people have been searching for it over the years, centuries even, and thus it has become to be known as a SSS-Class Legendary Treasure that all Treasure Hunter Guilds desire as it would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. There is a rumor that states Naruto knows of its location, but refuses to give it out for fear of someone taking his position as the most powerful man in the world, which is actually just a title as there are men who are stronger than him." Kurama said.**

"So that's what this item is, it's a deity basically." A (Fourth) said.

"Seems like it, but why would they deem him the most powerful man just by knowing it's location?" Samui asked.

"There are too many variables, we may never find out until much later." Tobirama spoke.

**"So basically people want a treasure that grants people wishes? If that were the case then why keep it hidden?" she asked.**

**Kurama scoffed, "Think about it girl, a Magic Item that can grant any wish one desires. If everyone were to use this then anarchy would reign. People would be dying from people just looking at them if they so desired. With the location a secret people can remain safe, the world will go on as if nothing were to happen. Such a item in the wrong hands could spell doom for the world as a whole."**

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the fox." Sasuke said.

"Clearly it's a cat." Sakura said.

"I agree with Sasuke, it looks like a fox." Kakashi said.

**Lucy nodded her head at that, she honestly couldn't see a fault in that one. Lucy looked to the scarlet furred exceed, "So what exactly does Quake Dragon Slayer Magic do, cause earthquakes or something?" she asked.**

**Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "Something like that. He can create them, but depending on how powerful he makes the shockwave depends on how much power the quake will have." he answered as best he could. That power wasn't something he could easily describe. He was only six years old for God's sake.**

**"So he creates Shockwave's... unreal..." she said in awe.**

**Natsu grinned, "Oh yeah it is, but you ain't seen nothing yet." he said excitedly.**

"No we did, that was before the backwards time skip. It is you who hasn't seen the power of Naruto's Youth." Gai said.

"Something like that." Neji signed out.

"Why were we paired with these two again?" Tenten asked as Lee cried in joy with his teacher.

"I don't think we will ever find out." Neji said.

**Naruto took a step forward, "Now here's what you guys are going to do." Naruto said as he looked at each of them, "You guys are gonna go to the nearest jail, turn yourselves in, and serve your punishments. Or else I'm gonna have to get you, and trust me... you don't want that to happen." he said as he clenched his fist causing a white bubble of energy to surround it.**

**One of Bora's men scoffed, "Or what?' he demanded.**

**Naruto only smirked, "You asked for it." he said as he brought his left arm up once again where he placed it back to his right shoulder, and then launched it at the man creating a small crack in the air. The man felt his eyes widen in shock as a extremely small shockwave came out of nowhere and slammed into him before he was thrown away where he crashed into a pole and fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto smirked at the looks of shock, "Anyone else want to question what'll happen if they don't listen to me?" he asked them.**

"So not only can he control the power, he can control the size. Interesting." Hiruzen said.

"I wish I had this power." Konohamaru said.

"Hey guys there is a Stat list for Naruto." Hashirama said.

"Well, don't keep us in the dark. Tell us." Kushina said eagerly.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 21**

"Must be his current age." Minato said.

"Ok, so he hasn't yet gotten to the war." Kushina nodded.

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild, Dragon's, Elemental Nation's (Former)**

**Family:**

**Kushina Uzumaki (Mother; Deceased)**

**Minato Namikaze (Father; Deceased)**

**Bahamut (Foster Father, Dragon; Status Unknown)**

"Same name as the title, and this Bahamut is his foster father in the story." Tobirama observed.

**Hinata Hyuuga\Uzumaki (Wife, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Kurotsuchi Kamizuru (Lover, Elemental Nation's: Alive)**

**Kozuchi (Son, Elemental Nations: Status Unknown)**

**Shizuka Nadeshiko (Wife, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Unknown Daughter (Shizuka)**

**Boruto Uzumaki (Son; Hinata Hyuuga, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter; Hinata Hyuuga, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Bisca Mulan Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Mirajane Strauss Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Cana Alberona Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Evergreen Glade Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore; Alive)**

**Juvia Lockser Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore; Alive)**

**Erza Scarlet Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Ultear Milkovich Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore; Alive)**

**Dimaria (Wife, Alikotashia; Alive)**

**Brandish(Wife, Alikotashia; Alive)**

**Unknown Son (Erza)**

**Unknown Son (Erza)**

**Unknown Daughter (Mirajane)**

**Unknown Child (Bisca)**

**Unknown Daughter (Bisca)**

**Unknown Son (Evergreen)**

**Unknown Daughter (Juvia)**

**Unknown Son(Juvia)**

**Unknown Son(Juvia)**

**Unknown Son (Ultear)**

**Unknown Daughter (Ultear)**

**Unknown Daughter (Cana)**

**Unknown Son (Cana)**

**Unknown Daughter (Brandish)**

**Unknown Son (Dimaria)**

**Unknown Son (Dimaria)**

"Sheesh, how many kids does he got?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"A lot less then you do that's for sure." Tsunade said.

"You forget, I'm infertile. No kids." he said, "He makes me look like a saint with this amount of children." he said.

"Says the man whore." Hiruzen muttered.

**Magic & Abilities:**

**Dragon Slayer Magic: Although reborn in the world of Earthland, Naruto was raised by a dragon by the name of Bahamut during the Dragon King Festival and was one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival to fight, though this was halted when his teacher and foster father took him to the future at age 15. It is unknown how many Dragons he slew during the Dragon King Festival, but from Statistics it was well over 1000. Naruto wields Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, a highly powerful ability as almost everything in the world is created from the earth and as such he can consume it to regain his lost power. In extension he is also able to use Quake Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to tap into the earth's crust on a uncharted level and forces the tectonic plates around the planet to respond to his power.**

"So he has not only lived multiple lives, he has to train extensively to control his powers. I guess that is what that God Serena meant when he said Naruto's Magic has consequences." Tobirama said.

"1000 dragon's, holy cow." Kozuchi said.

"They were probably weak as hell." Boruto said.

**Enhanced Durability: It is shown that Naruto is easily capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Jura Neekis, Laxus Dreyar, Jose Porla a former Wizard Saint. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragon slayer's of God Serena's caliber have high difficulty harming Naruto in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of God Serena's massive own breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. Even when facing off against his old friend Sasuke who came from a parallel universe was unable to harm him with the flames of Amaterasu without much success when he tried to bring him back to his original home.**

"Oh joy, we encounter him in the story." Sasuke said.

"I wonder what happens." Sakura said.

"From what we just read, he kicks Sasuke's ass." Ino said.

"More than likely." Sasuke said with a nod.

**Enhanced Strength: Although he is larger than a normal person in terms of height, his strength is immense. Able to break mountain's with his bare fist and even hold up the wall of the castle of Crocus to save a helpless civilian attests to this. Truly attesting to the blonde's immense brutish strength, Naruto engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Sasuke in his Six Paths Susanoo and easily gained the upper hand. According to Sasuke Uchiha and his wife, despite the amazing physical feats Naruto performed in their battle's the man wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during his and Sasuke's final confrontation when they were teenager's, that rather, the blonde was toying around with them.**

"I take that back, Sasuke gets annihilated." Ino said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Ino." Sasuke said in a grumble.

**Immense Strength: Naruto holds tremendous raw strength even among human standards, as showcased when he broke apart Sasuke Uchiha's Six Paths Susanoo with his bare fist with one strike without using any form of energy enhancement or Quake based ability, showing that even a defensive technique as powerful as the Susanoo enhanced with Six Paths Power is nothing compared to the man.**

"Heh, I'd pay to see that." Jiraiya said.

"How much you willing to bet?" Tsunade asked him.

**Immense Speed: While only human, Naruto has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down Oracion Seis Master Zero before he or his spectating fellow subordinates, even knew what had happened.**

"He gets that from his father." Kushina said.

"With speed alone, unlikely. His father had to use Hiraishin just to take down a thousand of my men." Onoki said.

**Enhanced Smell: Naruto has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell Gajeel Redfox was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell where Sasuke Uchiha and his allies were hiding, despite the incredible distance between all of them.**

"So Sasuke isn't the only one who encounter's Naruto in this story. Ok, interesting." Kiba said.

**Manipulation Immunity: According to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is completely immune to any form of Manipulation like Illusions and mind control.**

"Which sucks because a lot of my techniques stem from my eyes and illusions." Sasuke said.

**Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having lived multiple lives Naruto has adept prowess at the art of close combat where he easily fought against eight of the Elemental Nation Ninja's sent to retrieve him for the upcoming war in their own world, saying he was the most powerful warrior of his time, that opposed him simultaneously.**

"Us, we get our asses handed to us. Man just how strong is this Naruto to do something like this." Shikamaru said.

"He matches up to Elder Brother in terms of ability. Huh, I guess I can respect this Naruto." Tobirama said.

**Immense Magic Power: When he was first reborn in the world of Earthland, Naruto's Magic Power was sealed away to protect his comrades when he was young by several Rune Master's. When unsealed by Bahamut upon his return, it is said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even being sensed from two continent's over leaving Wizard's in awe from his raw power. Even his old rival Sasuke states that when they first re-encountered each other, in order to have Naruto come home, his power wasn't at the level it was supposed to be but it was as potent as ever; though this was changed when Naruto tilted Ishgar. Even by S-Class Mage standards, Naruto has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by his power, even potential S-Class Mages such as Natsu, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Naruto's' Magic Power is white in color. As a further testament to his power, Naruto single-handedly tilted half the continent of Ishgar to show Sasuke he wasn't as weak as he seemed.**

"Well his potent energy is more than likely his Uzumaki Chakra. I'm surprised he still has so much with it sealed away." Kushina admired.

"H-He tilted half a continent?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sheesh, this Naruto is becoming more and more a monster by the second." Shikamaru said.

"Well get used to it." Kurotsuchi said smugly. That was her man they were scared of so it made her happy.

**Immense Durability: It has been noted that Naruto can withstand brutal punishment from powerful abilities such as the Flames of Amaterasu, but it can be noted he can also take powerful attacks from wizard's of Jura Neekis' level as shown during the Grand Magic Games and come out unscathed.**

"So basically he's a juggernaut. Wow, we are fucked." Sakura said.

"Is that all?" Choji asked the Shodai who nodded his head.

Kurotsuchi took the book, "I'll read next Shodai-sama." she said as she turned the page.

**Adventreader221: Finally, those damned cats are gone. Well, I'm not gonna say anything more, so like and review. Not sure bout Phoenixlord42, but that's just me.**

**Phoenixlord42: No I'm good. I just have to finish laughing at your hatred for cats.**

**Adventreader221: Oh good.**

**Phoenixlord42: And pickles.**

**Adventreader221: I will strangle you.**

**Please Like and leave a Review. All feedback is welcome.**

**1t: We decided to do away with the 8 Dragon Lacrima thing God Serena (Let's just abbreviate his name to GS) and gave him one extremely powerful Lacrima.**

**2t: Larcade isn't a actual son of Zeref, he just calls himself that.**

**3: And yes, the Boruto that is doing the reading is different then the one you read about. And yes, all the women listed have a connection to him even in the regular world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventreader221: *BELCH!~* Ahh man that was good. I need to make another brisket. Mmm.**

**Phoenixlord42: What is meat always on your mind?**

**Adventreader221: No, T-bone Steak, Stir-fry, Turkey, Sirloin, Bacon, Ham, and pretty much any type of meat you can think of.**

***Then a Frying pan meets Adventreader221's head***

**Adventreader221: Owwie… that hurt.**

**Phoenixlord42: Of course it did meathead I am surprised really**

**Adventreader221: About what, dickface.**

**Phoenixlord42: Surprised you haven't eaten your head yet.**

**Adventreader221: Can't make commentary if I do that.**

**Phoenixlord42: Then have dogs do it for you.**

**Adventreader221: Nah, I can have Karl do it.**

**Phoenixlord42: Karl? Who the hell is Karl?**

**Adventreader221: My pet shark. He's a Great White.**

**Phoenixlord42: You have some weird pets man.**

**Adventreader221: Several. I have Jhonny the Kangaroo, Bucky the Armadillo, Shrimp the bottlenose dolphin, then there is Wolfy the Chiuaua, followed by Flash the cheetah, I also have Butch and Buckwheat the twin elephants, and finally I have Moose the moose. You tell me.**

**Phoenixlord42: I have dragons dude**

**Adventreader221: If you mean a toy, then by all means go ahead and keep it.**

***Adventreader hears a roar and looks up and sees REAL DRAGONS flying***

**Phoenixlord42: You were saying?**

**Adventreader221: *Crosses arms* So what. Mine are still awesome. *Lucky son of a bitch. I wanna have a dragon…***

***Adventreader221 gets scorched by a Dragon's flame as the dragon lands and Phoenixlord42 gets on the dragon. They fly off***

**Phoenixlord42: Enjoy the story and Remember we don't own anything.**

**Adventreader221: THAT'S MY SCHTICK COPYOPYCAT!**

**Phoenixlord42:SO FUCKING WHAT! YOU WERE TOO SLOW!**

**(Sidenote from Adventreader221 about the story, not the reading version.**

**Some scenes are there because I put them there myself and edited them to try and fit with the story please do not place that as a plagiarism on Phoenixlord42)**

"Well, let's see what this next chapter holds for us." Hashirama said as he looked to Onoki's granddaughter with a grin.

"Probably nothing like the last chapter." Minato said with a nod.

"It seems highly likely that the war arc we seen during the first chapter was merely a glimpse of the future. However, if there is one thing I am certain of, it is reality is always changing. You can't control time nor can you predict what happens next." Tobirama said before scowling, "Unless of course, you're an Uchiha. Cheating little bastards." he muttered.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama cried out.

"Don't try and deny it, you have agreed plenty of times that those eyes were a hax in life." Tobirama rebutted to his brother.

"Uh, let's get back on track. Fourth Tsuchikage, please begin if you would please." Hashirama said getting some laughter as Kurotsuchi begun to read,

**Naruto, Natsu, and Lucy were walking through town headed towards the guild where Naruto told her she would be welcome. She was excited by the idea of joining of her favorite guild, but then came the worries of someone not liking her. When she had said such things the two dragon slayers had laughed at her saying that everyone wouldn't care if she came from a piss poor family or the richest family in all of Fiore. Everyone would treat her as family, and if they didn't Erza would put them in their place for being rude to her.**

"Sounds alright to me…" Sakura muttered to herself

"SSSSHHHHH!~" hissed several listeners.

**When they arrived at the guild it was total pandemonium everywhere. Where a powerful guild was, was a large bar fight. Naruto walked through the chaos managing to avoid being drawn into fights with his guildmates through unknown means. Lucy followed his every step so she wouldn't be drawn into any of the fights as well. She saw many of her favorite wizards in the middle of the crowd of fights such as 'Loki the Playboy', and Bisca Mulan also known as Mulan Rogue. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Naruto said taking her mind off of the fight. Suddenly a piece of ice slammed into Natsu's face which made him run off into the middle of the fights shouting about a stripper.**

**She was curious about that... until said stripper got thrown out of the crowd and landed next to her... butt naked. He then looked at her before speaking. "Lady I'm going to need to borrow your underwear." he tells her.**

Several people begin to Laugh. As bad as it looked, it was still rather humorous to see.

And once more, Jiraiya was sent flying just because it was a perverse scene… even though it wasn't really perverse.

**"LIKE HELL I'D DO THAT PERVERT!" she screams before slapping him sending him once more back into the crowd of fights. She then realizes what she did. "Oh dear God there's not a single sane person in this guild. And I just slapped someone... although I don't think that was a problem since he asked for my panties. Totally justified for that one." Lucy thinks to herself before she hears someone from behind her speak**

"Yeah, won't fault her for that one, kinda think the stripper deserved it for doing that to a lady." Tsunade said.

"You only say that because he more than likely had his underwear burned off." Jiraiya said.

"No I say it because he might be related to you. Get it right." Tsunade responded.

**"Well hello there." a soft sweet voice say's gaining her attention.**

**Turning around she immediately recognizes her. "It's Mirajane Strauss. Oh my God Mirajane Strauss is talking to me!" Lucy's mind started to rant. Lucy then looked over to the brawl. "Don't you think that someone should stop this?" Lucy asked her only for a bottle to suddenly collide with Mirajane's forehead bruising it a little. "Ahh Mirjane are you ok?" Lucy asked her.**

"Sheesh, it's worse than when the Calamity gets caught in the middle of a fight, and that place collapses several times a year." Onoki said with a chuckle

"I'll say, that place is ground zero for trouble." Tsume said in agreement.

**Mirajane just nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine this is normal for the guild." she told Lucy.**

**"Ok seriously someone needs to stop this cause this is getting out of- she was interrupted when she saw Naruto come flying out of the mass of people.**

**"Ok I see how it is you old geezer now taste the wrath of the dragon "Earth Dragon's Meteor Fist" Naruto shouts as his hand is enveloped in a bright light causing Lucy's eyes to widen.**

**"Wait, I thought he was just a Quake Dragon Slayer!" Lucy said in shock while Mirajane just laughed.**

**"Yeah so do most of his opponent's until they see him using his other abilities." she said.**

**But before he could launch the fist a massive shadow stomped on the ground halting all the fight's. "Will you fool's stop fighting like children you lot are setting a bad example for the new blood." the voice says in a deep dark voice.**

**"Oh God he's huge!" Lucy shout's in shock at the massive man's size.**

"(snicker) that's what she said." Jiraiya snickered.

Tsunade gave an enraged shout as she slapped the perv across the arena, "Now is not the time for your lecherous fantasies Jiraiya!" she said angrily.

**Everywhere around the guildhall the fighting stopped in its tracks. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you'd still be here Master." Mirajane says with a smile. The apparent Master just turns towards her with a small growl.**

**Lucy just looks at her like she's insane. "Wait did you just say master?" she asked in shock.**

**Natsu just laughs for some strange reason... until Naruto punches him in the back of the head. "Will you stop that, and be more respectful Natsu." Naruto yells at his friend in annoyance.**

**The Master just looked over at Naruto and nods his head before he looks at Lucy. "Thanks for shutting him up. I also see that you've brought a new recruit to the guild. Care to introduce yourself?" the master asks her, his deep voice shaking the building.**

**"Uh I'm Lucy n-nice to meet you sir." Lucy stuttered out. The Master just nods his head before he starts to shrink getting smaller and smaller until he is all but two feet tall, which is surprising since he was just as big as a giant might be.**

"Since when was Ji-Chan in the story?" Kozuchi asked with a grin like his father's own.

"I'm hurt you would think so little of your dear old Ji-chan… it hurts my heart." Onoki sniffles to his grandson who pats his back reassuringly.

**"Well it's nice to meet ya Lucy." the now small master said to the shocked blonde.**

**She gaked "What? He's so small now! Is he really your guild master?" Lucy asks in shock.**

"Wow even we know not to underestimate anyone." Said Kurotsuchi as she and Kozuchi know better than anyone.

The third Tsuchikage nods at this.

**Naruto just looks at her like she is stupid before speaking. "Well duh. Allow me to introduce you to Master Makarov the Fairy Tail's Third Guild Master, though we tend to call him 'Old man' or even 'Gramps' for endearment." Naruto says as Makarov jumps into the air doing a couple of back flips before he hits his head on the ceiling, much to Naruto's silent amusement, and lands on a balcony overlooking the guild. Clearing his throat to get their attention he speaks.**

**"Alright brat's listen up." Makarov say's as they look at him. Makarov starts to yell loudly all of sudden once again much to their silent amusement. "YOU'VE ALL GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLOWNS. JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS PAPERWORK THAT THE COUNCIL SENT ME ON DAMAGE REPORT'S ALONE!" Makarov yells as he holds up a stack of papers in the air. Makarov then started to yell louder at them.**

**"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS OR ARE Y"ALL JUST A BUNCH OF NUTS TO BEGIN WITH? ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS ANGERING THE COUNCIL AND HAVING THEM TELL ME ABOUT IT." Makarov yells at them. "Let me read out a few from the list of complaints I was sent this morning alone. Gray, some civilians are complaining that you walk around naked without a care in the world." Makarov read out.**

**"I didn't know I was naked, so sue me you old geezer." Gray responded.**

**"Elfman, you assaulted a client earlier when you were paid to protect him." Makarov read out.**

"Why does that sound familiar…" Minato asked his wife who was blushing in embarrassment.

So what, the perv had it coming, and he had peeped on her while she was bathing so completely justified on that one.

**"He said that education was not 'MANLY' so I showed him how manly I could be." a big man with white hair shouted out.**

**"Cana, you drank all of the council's storage wine, and then billed them for it... Again." Makarov continued while some of the mages chuckled.**

"Why didn't I ever think of doing that, I could've saved so much money."Tsunade sulked.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!?" Shizune cried out in shock.

**Hey who wouldn't, a woman drank someone else's booze and had them pay for it... and they were the ones who bought it. "Damn, I thought they wouldn't notice." a brunette responded as she took a swig of her drink out of her mug.**

**"And last but certainly not least my most troublesome duo." Makarov said with a glare, "You two went and wrecked the port of Hargeon. What may I ask made y'all go nut's like that in order for you to do that?" Makarov asked.**

**Natsu shuffles his feet while Naruto sighs, "Technically it was just me, but to be fair I only used one technique to bring in that yacht with Lucy on it." Naruto said.**

**"Explain." Makarov said.**

**Naruto shrugged and began his explanation, "When we arrived at the Port town of Hargeon we split up to cover more ground when I ran into the newbie. We introduced ourselves and then we saw a crowd of women rush this weird looking guy. We go down to the crowd, newbie gets charmed, Natsu rushes in and gets mugged by said crowd of women for insulting him and he leaves." Naruto explained.**

"Ok, makes sense." Kushina muttered with a nod.

"No it doesn't…" Boruto told his grandmother.

**"Later that night we listened in and 'heard' he was from Fairy Tail and saw his ship. I had Natsu fly over there and see if he could stall them. I used a quake to bring them in and things went from there. And that's all there is to it." Naruto said.**

**Natsu leaned over to speak quietly into his ear, though some others heard him "You forgot to mention we ran from the army." Natsu said.**

"Whoo, now that is nice. Running from an Army sounds interesting indeed." Kozuchi said with his brother nodding in agreement.

"That's one that could be told to the kids later on in life. 'Hey kid guess what I did when I was young and stupid, I ran from the army!' right?" Boruto asked his brother who nodded.

**"Oh yeah and we ran from the army." Naruto said in agreement. He shook his head, "Wait when did we do that?" he asked.**

**Natsu shuffled his feet, "Right after you beat up Bora and his men." he said.**

**Naruto sighed as he rubbed his nose, "You're such an idiot, why didn't you tell me that?" he asked.**

**"Eh it doesn't matter anyways." Makarov said interrupting them. "If we don't do our best we shall never progress. So screw the council cause we are Fairy Tail which means we are number one." Makarov cheered out and then held up the signal of number one to show Fairy Tail was the best in all of Fiore. The entire guild soon held their hands up with a finger to the sky to show they were number one while shouting in agreement.**

"He reminds me of Sarutobi-sensei with how he talks." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Or if you really think about it, Naruto when he rants your ear off." Tsunade said.

**He sets the papers on fire and then throws the paper out over them where Natsu jumps up and starts to eat them. Makarov clears his throat once more. "Now that I am done... clean up this mess and get back to making some money for the guild." Makarov said before he jumped down from his perch and walked into his office. When he had left the mages had done as they were told.**

**Mirajane walked over to Lucy with a stick in her hand. "Hey it's time for you to receive your guild mark." she said to the blond.**

**Lucy turns to her with a smile. "Oh really that was fast. I honestly thought that there was something I had to do before I became a member." Lucy said.**

**Mirajane only shook her head no, "Nope we usually just slap the stamp and say welcome to the guild. Now where do you want me to place it and what color would you like for it to be in?" she asks her.**

**Lucy just holds out her right hand "I want it on my right hand in pink." Lucy told her as Mirajane placed the stamp on her hand.**

**The magic stamp glows for a second before Mirajane removes it to show a pink Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back of her hand. "There now you're a member of the guild." Mirajane says. Lucy smiles at her.**

**"Thank you so much Mirajane this is a dream come true for me." Lucy says.**

**"Oh you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Mira if you want to." Mirajane tells Lucy.**

**"Oh well thanks anyways... Mira." Lucy says as she runs off.**

**She soon finds Naruto who is sitting down at a table enjoying a big bowl of ramen next to Natsu who is enjoying a steak. "Oi Naruto oh Naruto look. Mira just made me an official member of the guild." Lucy said excitedly.**

**Naruto looks up from his noodles at her. "Oh that's nice to hear. Welcome to the guild Lucy." Naruto said.**

**"Yeah that's real nice Luigi." Natsu said in agreement.**

"I have a feeling this will be a common occurrence in the future…" Ino said with an eye twitch.

"Could be worse he could call you another name enterally." said Minato

**Lucy just looks at him before yelling "THE NAMES LUCY." Naruto however just finishes his meal before he gets up and walks over to the mission board to look for a job. Naruto then hears little Romeo's voice in his ears.**

**"Hey Master how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" the young boy asked Makarov. Makarov who was drinking a beer stopped his drinking before he looked down at the boy.**

**"You're starting to get on my everlasting nerves Romeo." Makarov tells him. "You're a wizard's son which means you have to have faith in your father. Wait just a little while longer I'm sure he'll be back soon. Ok." Makarov tells the boy.**

**Romeo just looks at the old man in shock. "B-but sir he told me he would only be gone for three days... but he's been gone for the whole week." Romeo told him.**

***Sigh* "If I remember he took the job to get rid of some Vulcans over in the mountains yes?" Makarov asks the boy who nods his head yes. Makarov sighs once more before he looks over at Naruto. "Naruto come here." he orders.**

**"Yes Master?" he asked. **

**"I want you to pick a partner and go to Mt. Hakobe and bring back Macao for Romeo, and that's not a request since I'll personally pay you one hundred thousand jewels for getting the job done." Makarov say to the blonde.**

**Romeo was ecstatic. He runs up and starts to hug the Master with tears running down his eyes. "Thank you Master Makarov. Thank you so much." he sobs into the old man's shirt. Makarov looks at Naruto and motions for him to leave.**

"Sheesh, all cuz he told Naruto to find his old man." Karui stated.

"Meh, here he'd be considered dead since we don't really do a search and rescue. Well we do now, but not in the old days." Samui said.

**Naruto just nods to Makarov before he walks over to the bar. "Oi Mira we've got a job to do, let's go." Naruto says as she walks out of the kitchen.**

**"Naruto you know I don't take jobs anymore. Not since... that day." she tells him.**

**"I know but as the only person besides Elfman that uses Take-Over Magic I need your skills as a sensor to come help me see if anything has happened to Macao. And Elfman just left for his next job so..." Naruto explains to her.**

**"The answer is still n- Naruto interrupts her. "There is also a one-hundred thousand Jewel reward from the Master himself." Naruto says making her stop speaking as she thinks for a little bit.**

**She releases a sigh. "Fine I'll go with you. But I expect to get half of the reward when we come back you got me?" she asks him. Naruto just nods before he looks at Kurama.**

"Stingy little thing ain't she," Jiraiya muttered.

"Not much worse than my wife." Hashirama muttered in agreement.

"More like your granddaughter." Kushina muttered.

"I can hear you guys ya know?" the blonde questioned them.

**"Well let's get moving shall we?" Naruto asks his partner.**

**"Let's do it!" Kurama says. Mirajane could only laugh at the dragon slayer and his cat's behavior for being so serious one second before becoming so childish the next.**

**Later while on the road**

**"Ugh I seriously hate traveling like this. Why couldn't we just use that one magic that let's us appear anywhere we want?" Naruto groaned out as if he were in pain.**

**"That magic would be called Special Magic. Also last I checked you don't know it since you're a dragon slayer." Mira tells him.**

"Interesting, they can use magic to teleport like my Hiraishin. Cool."Minato said.

"I'm surprised you're not commenting on him having motion sickness." Tsunade said.

"Says here that Dragon Slayer Magic isn't 100% compatible with the human body as it was made on the spur of a moment to fight and the drawbacks weren't discovered until it was too late." Kurotsuchi said as she read a side note.

**"Reason why is because we could have been there long ago and been done with this job and I wouldn't have to worry about this. Which means you wouldn't have to leave your barmaid duties." Naruto tells her.**

**"And I care for this because..." Mira says to him.**

**"Ah your so mean to me. If Lisanna were still here I'm sure she would have agreed with me on that idea." Naruto groaned before the cabin of the carriage became quiet sans Naruto's agonized groans from moving.**

**It took another half hour before they reached the mountain where Naruto happily got out. When they stepped out of the carriage Naruto looked around and saw that it was about to become a blizzard. Apparently Mirajane saw this as well.**

**"We need to move. This snowstorm is about to become a blizzard, and if we get caught in it we could be stuck out here for several days on end." Naruto said as Mira and Kurama just nodded as if the weren't bothered by the storm. It was also a good thing Mira changed out of her dress and into a warmer outfit as well or otherwise she would have her dress flying all over the place... or she would be naked which would've been embarrassing for her. Not for Naruto as he likes the Magazines she poses in, he especially liked last month's issue with her in it. Who said a free show wasn't appreciated these days is an idiot, he certainly wouldn't mind one right now.**

"Well said my apprentice."

"Shut it perv!"

**"Alright let's get this show on the road. Mira do you sense Macao anywhere?" Kurama asked.**

**"Nothing yet, just keep moving we'll find him soon... I hope." she said.**

**"MACAO WHERE ARE YOU YA LAZY BUM?" Naruto shout out to the sky. Unfortunately this had the added effect of alerting a nearby Vulcan that they were there where it came down the mountain, and knocked Naruto down the slope.**

**"Naruto!" Mira shouted until she saw the Vulcan look at her with admiration or was it lust no wait was that oh forget it let's just say the damned pervy thing kidnapped her and move on with it. Then the Vulcan grabbed Mira and ran into a cave where the monkey tried to convince her to have little Vulcan-monkey baby things. **

"I'm sure I speak do everyone when i say, all of us are with you on that one." Kushina said.

"Yeah." Tsunade she agreed with the redhead.

**Mira wanted to gag. Where was Naruto when you needed him.**

**Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe**

**Mira was sitting in a cave with a stupid Vulcan... that wanted her to have it's children. Luckily she had managed to trick it by telling it that the time wasn't right as she wasn't feeling all that well. Soon the Vulcan had grown impatient and grew stars in it's eye's. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane. "Eh heh heh heh heh. Me like human woman. Human woman is pretty." the Vulcan said to her as she backed away from it.**

**Luckily help arrived in the form of Naruto. "I'm back monkey boy." Naruto shouts as he bursts through the wall.**

"Only you Naruto, only you." Sakura said.

"Meh, I would have done the same." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"I think I like this version of dad." Boruto chuckled.

"Me too Nii-san" Kozuchi said.

**Of course the Vulcan stops in his tracks and looks at him in challenge. "Eh you no touch my woman." the Vulcan says to him.**

**"Well I'm not leaving here until I find ol man Macao so scram monkey brain." Naruto tells it.**

**"Me no like man. Me like woman so leave my woman." the beast says.**

"Have you ever heard of literature, looks like you could learn a thing or two to me." Kakashi stated factually.

"Like what, your smut sensei?" Sasuke asked.

**Suddenly a familiar energy comes to Mira's senses... from the perverted monkey... oh great. "Um Naruto I think I might have found Macao." she says. Naruto is confused by that.**

**"Huh? What the heck do you mean by that? I know these monkey things have a weak magic but I don't think that ol Macao is in here." Naruto says to the woman.**

**"No you don't understand the Vulcan is Macao. Remember that Vulcan's have the ability to use Take-Over which means that Macao is the Vulcan." Mirajane says as a lightbulb clicks in his mind.**

**"Oh yeah I did forget. Thanks for reminding me Mira I was ready to beat a monkey to death." Naruto says as he covers his hand in a mirror-like metal before he looks at the Vulcan. "Alright one shot should do the trick, and then we will have one ol man Macao ready to deliver back to his boy so lights out bitch!" Naruto says. "Take this banana breath!" Naruto shouts as he shoves his fist into the Vulcans stomach thus defeating it by shoving the giant monkey into the wall behind it the creature.**

"Naruto still hasn't learned subtlety has he?" Minato asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Not in the slightest." several people commented.

**"Well that was easy eh Mira?" Naruto asked her while her eye twitched in annoyance while the Vulcan transformed back into Macao. Walking over to the unconscious man Naruto sees he has several broken bones in his arm and sets them in the proper position. Splinting the arm so it won't break Naruto and Mira begin to wait for him to wake up so they could return to the guild.**

**When Macao woke up from his sleep he thanked them for saving him from the Vulcan's spell and they began the journey back to the guild. Upon their return Naruto, Kurama, Mira and Macao saw Romeo sitting on the steps to the guild looking at the sky. Naruto assumed the young boy was thinking of his father, and decided to give him just that.**

**"Hey Romeo look who we found!" Naruto said to the boy getting his attention.**

**Romeo looks at them before he spots his father. "DAD!" Romeo shouts as he jumps into the man's arms and knocks him to the ground. "You really came back. I'm so sorry dad." he sobbed into his father's chest as his father held him close.**

**"No I'm sorry Romeo. I didn't mean to make you worry." Macao tells the crying boy.**

**"It's alright because I can handle it. I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo replies.**

**Macao just laughs "Well the next time you see those bullies ask them 'if their fathers can defeat nineteen A-Class monster's on their own' okay." Macao says.**

**"Alright I'll do it." the boy replied to him.**

"Awww, so cute." Several women cooed.

"Peh, typical women response." Onoki muttered.

**Naruto, seeing the two reunite, decided to let them have their father and son moment and nudged Mira to get her attention. He then motioned for her to follow him back to get their pay. As they were leaving Naruto heard Romeo shout out "Naruto! Kurama! Thanks for the help." he says getting a wave from the two. Naruto returns to the guild hall and sees a smiling Makarov.**

**"Mission accomplished Master I believe that you owe me a hundred thousand jewels." Naruto say's. Mira jabs him in the ribs at that. "I mean us. You owe us one hundred thousand jewels." he corrects himself. **

"Hey look, Tsunade 2.0." Jiraiya laughed. However said laughter was stopped when Tsunade slapped him so hard he was sent flying into a wall unconscious.

**Makarov just growls before throwing him an envelope full of money "Well done. Now get out of my hair I'm busy getting wasted." Makarov said bluntly causing the blonde to shake his head.**

"Look, another version of Hashirama…" Tobirama commented to his laughing brother who stopped and began to sulk.

**It's been a week since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, she has been bored for the entire time. Lucy was currently at her desk, writing something. She had finally recovered from that writer's block, but she wanted to make sure she was ready before going back to the guild. Her window was suddenly slammed open."Ahhh," Lucy screamed, falling off her chair. She then saw a pink-haired man jump into her room along with a blue cat. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted as he turned to look at her.**

**"Hey, Luce," Natsu replied, smiling.**

**"Hi, Lucy," Happy greeted.**

**"What have I told you about coming into my room through the window?" Lucy responded.**

"They invaded a girls room. Son a lesson don't enter a girls room unless invited in." said Kurotsuchi and her sons nods saying "yes mom."

**"Can't remember it seemed important though." Natsu replied," What'cha writing about?" he asked when he saw the paper's.**

**Lucy quickly scrunched up the papers she was writing on hiding them from his view. "Nothing." Lucy answered.**

**"It doesn't look like it's nothing to me, but don't worry I won't pry." Natsu replied.**

**Lucy was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door. "Huh who's that?" Lucy wondered.**

**"That must be Naruto I did ask him if he wanted to tag along for the job." Natsu stated before walking to the door and opening it. The door revealed Naruto, glaring at Natsu.**

**"Natsu, I thought we agreed that you would stop barging into other people's room's through their window." Naruto told off Natsu.**

"At least he is polite and is scolding Natsu for that." Said Kushina with the females nodding

**"I know," Natsu replied," But it's way more convenient and easier to do it like this."Natsu told him.**

**"Can't argue with that." Naruto admitted before stepping inside Lucy's room.**

**"What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned him before setting the papers down.**

**"We're here to talk to you about a mission," Natsu answered.**

**"I needed help and he just tagged along." Naruto answered.**

**"Where Natsu goes, I go." Happy added in.**

**"And where Naruto is I follow." Kurama supplied from beside him.**

**"Great. But..." Lucy responded before turning her head to Natsu," Why are you asking me to help you with a mission?" Lucy asked him.**

**"Because you are a strong wizard." Natsu replied. This made Lucy blush at Natsu's compliment... before he ruined the moment. "From what Naruto tells me," Natsu continued. "I honestly thought we needed someone who fits this description to help." Lucy was still blushing when Natsu handed her a flyer. As she read it, the blush on her cheeks faded and her mood turned annoyed quickly.**

**"SO YOU JUST WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS. YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" Lucy shouted at Natsu, who covered his ears to block out the sound of her shouts.**

"Bastard." Mutters Ino and the women look ready to kill Natsu.

Kozuchi leans into Boruto and says "Let's not be that stupid." and Boruto nods his head in agreement.

**Happy flew up to Kurama's ear. "He isn't very smart when it comes to women is he Kurama?" Happy commented.**

**"Agreed. I feel so sorry for you Happy." Kurama responded.**

**"Thank you." Happy replied as he watched Lucy yells at Natsu about the negatives of objectifying women. Naruto was calm on the outside, but inside he was roaring in laughter.**

**"But Lucy..." Natsu responded as soon as Lucy's rant was over, "We came to you because you were the perfect girl for the job." Naruto, Kurama, and Happy sniggered as the blush returned to Lucy's cheeks. This would make for great teasing material later.**

**"Ok ok fine I'll do it." Lucy replied when she calmed down. Naruto leaned towards Happy who was next to Kurama**

**"She's very easy to please, isn't she boy's?" Naruto whispered.**

**"Aye, sir." Happy agreed.**

**"Oh yeah. Very easy." Kurama said bobbing his head up and down.**

**"You know that I can hear you!" Lucy shouted towards Naruto and the two cats.**

**"So, are you in or not?" Natsu asked.**

**"Yeah sure, but I better get paid for doing this." Lucy answered.**

**"Good." Natsu replied " Meet us at the train station tomorrow." Natsu was then about to jump out the window before Naruto grabbed him by the collar.**

Tsunade mutters "Maybe I should start doing that to people who try to leave through the window."

Jiraiya shivers at that.

**"Nope wrong way Natsu." Naruto said before dragging him out of the door with Happy and Kurama following them. Lucy just looked at them before remembering something. "Dammit I forgot to ask how much money we get." Lucy exclaimed "Oh well, I can always ask them tomorrow." Lucy said to herself.**

**The next day**

**Lucy had just arrived at the train station around nine o'clock ready to go. She looked around to see if there was anybody else besides her there. "Where the hell are they?" Lucy muttered as she sat down a bench. Lucy thought about what she read on the job flyer last night. "Twenty-thousand jewels just for someone to destroy a book." Lucy whispered to herself, "Now, why would there be a job like that?" Lucy wondered to herself.**

**"Interesting, isn't it?" a voice stated right behind Lucy.**

**Lucy whipped her head around to see Naruto standing behind her. She never even sensed him. She motioned for him to sit beside her which he gladly did. "Yeah sure why not. I'm only dressing up to be some sort of maid." Lucy said.**

**"So ready to do a job?" Naruto asked while Kurama nodded his head not saying anything.**

**"Yeah I guess I am. But do I really have to do this?" Lucy asked him.**

"Good question what is the mission anyway?" asked Hashirama.

**"Well you are the one who volunteered for the job. Well technically it was Natsu that volunteered you, but you didn't say no to it either." Kurama said. Lucy looked at him as if she would fry him, but it did nothing to deter the black cat.**

**"Hey guys," a voice rang out. Lucy, Naruto, and Kurama turned their heads to see Natsu and Happy, walking towards them.**

**"Hey Natsu," Lucy greeted as she walked up to them.**

**"Sup Happy." Kurama said to his fellow cat.**

**"Are you ready?" Natsu asked.**

**"Yep," Lucy answered.**

**Happy flew over to Naruto. "Do you have the tickets Naruto?" Happy asked.**

**"Right here." Naruto answered as he showed off four train tickets.**

**"We ready to go guys?" Natsu asked.**

**"Yep let's get this show on the road. Happy get the bags." Kurama said clapping his hands together like a master giving his butler an order, much to Happy's dismay.**

**"But we didn't agree to that Kurama!" Happy exclaimed.**

"Ouch that really does suck, not cool Kurama." Said Samui. The others agree with Samui on that. It was a dick move on his part.

**"Time to get a move on." Naruto said before standing up, "Come on, we have a mission to complete." and the group of five quickly got onto the train and found an empty compartment.**

**When the train started to move the two dragon slayers immediately grew queasy to the point they looked like they would throw up. Naruto however looked only slightly paler than before which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "Hey how come Natsu looks like he's about to lose his last meal, and yet you look only a little paler than before?" Lucy asked the blonde slayer.**

**Taking a deep breath Naruto tries not to lose his last meal as he responds to his fellow blonde. "It's because I ain't a pussy like Natsu is. Actually I can't lie, I used to use a spell that would let me feel less likely to throw up." Naruto told her.**

"At least he was honest about it." Ino muttered.

"He was rude about it." Kushina muttered to the blonde.

**Lucy looked appalled by this news. "So basically you both have motion sickness?" she asked.**

**"Yeah it's a downer for dragonslayers. It doesn't matter if they are First generation or Third generation dragon slayer they all get it." Kurama said with a sigh.**

**"That's gotta suck." Lucy said to them. The two could only nod or in Natsu's case groan.**

**When they arrived it seemed the two couldn't leave the train fast enough. "Alright now that the ride of the devil is over let's get busy." Naruto said.**

**"Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu said eagerly.**

**"Let's not start that reckless streak of yours now Natsu we're on a job so act your age and not what your shoe size is ok." Kurama tells him.**

**"Oh relax we got this. What could possibly go wrong?" the pinkette asks the cat.**

"He just played with Murphy's law." Said Minato

**"A lot. A lot could go wrong that's what." Happy tells his friend.**

**"Well let's just get to the client's house where we'll find out where we need to go, and why they want us to destroy this book." Naruto said.**

**"Aye sir." Happy exclaims. Kurama just nods in agreement.**

**"Let's move it people and fellow cat's." Lucy says, but then notices that her friends were already on the move. When they find the clients house they see it's a rather elegant house that cost a lot of money. A lot of money that they didn't have if Natsu went crazy and wrecked the place where they had to compensate the owners for said damages.**

**Naruto was about to ring the doorbell before noticing someone. He turned his head to see a woman, motioning for them to follow her. The group looked at each other before following the woman. The woman led them to the back of the house. "Thank you for coming so quickly." the woman greeted as she opened the backdoor of the mansion. Naruto, Natsu, Happy, Kurama and Lucy filed in before finding themselves in an empty room with only a couple of couches.**

**"Sit down please" the woman told the group, "The boss will be with you in just a moment." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement while Lucy, Natsu, and Happy sat down on one of the couches. Soon, a tall grey-haired man entered the room. The man sat down on the opposite couch, looking at Natsu, Happy, Kurama, and Lucy.**

**"Are you here for the job?" the man asked. The group nodded their heads. "Do you know what the mission is?" the man asked.**

**"Yeah it's to destroy some book." Natsu answered. The man nodded his head.**

"What an egg-head. That's all he probably knows about the job." Karui mutters.

"Kinda reminds me of how dense Naruto was when he was a genin back in the day." Kakashi said as he looked up from his book.

"Wrong, he's worse than Naruto when he was a genin." Jiraiya stated.

**"Yes," the man replied," I don't care how you do it. I just want you to destroy that book at all costs." the client told them.**

**"You got it." Natsu responded, smashing his fists together "Just tell me where it is and we'll get it done for you quick, fast, and in a jiffy." he said.**

**"The name of the book is called Daybreak. It is located in the Everlue mansion." the man stated. Lucy, Naruto, and Kurama easily recognised the name meanwhile Natsu and Happy looked at the man in confusion.**

**"Who?" they responded.**

**The man leaned forward, pressing both hands together "The Everlue mansion, is the home to Duke Everlue." the man explained. "He is the richest man in the city and is known for using his wealth to manipulate the officials of this city to get what he wants whenever he wants. He is practically untouchable." the man tells them.**

**"And there's a book in his collection you want us to destroy, right." Lucy finished.**

**The man nodded his head. "That is why I raised the reward from twenty-thousand to two million jewels," the man stated.**

**Kurama, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy froze at the mention of two million jewels. "T-T-Two-m-million jewels," all of them stuttered. Naruto just sits there not shocked at all.**

Tsunade felt her eyes widen before the sound of a cash register rang off in the back of her mind with a lud "CHA-CHING!" where her eyes instantly turned to dollar signs.

**"Let's see two million divided by three," Natsu started to mutter. "That will be one million for me and Natsu and one million for Naruto and Kurama. So many fish to buy!" Happy exclaimed.**

**"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy shouted.**

"Pssh, girl with a body like that there is so much the world has to offer. It's not like they don't make ya a offer." Bee rapped.

"So basically she can be a hooker… how low can you get?" Sakura asked him.

"If ya let me I can show you how low I can really get girly." he said quirking his brows multiple times.

**"That book cannot be allowed to exist any longer." the man muttered, facing his head downward. Naruto was the only one who heard this.**

**"Hmm there seems to be more to this book than meets the eye." Naruto thought with narrowed eyes**

**"We will do it," Natsu proclaimed.**

**The man looked up "Thank you," the man responded as he extended his hand for ants to shake. Natsu shook it before the group left the room.**

**"Are you sure about this?" the woman asked the man.**

**The man sighed, "If it is the only way to remove that atrocity, then yes," the man answered," I am sure." Naruto, Kurama, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked at the front of a very large mansion. It seemed to be embroidered with gold and decorated with finest ornaments... who would spend so much money for decor it was absurd.**

**"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.**

**"I say we burn the whole place down," Natsu answered before being smacked on the head by Naruto. "OW!" Natsu shouted," What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked as he looked at the blond.**

**"Have you gone completely insane or something? If we do that there is no telling what would happen if you did something like that" Naruto responded. Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding his head. Kurama sighed while Happy smacked his forehead.**

"Huh, a reasonable plan from one named the dobe of the year." Ino nodded her head.

"Much better than what he usually came up with." Sasuke sighed out.

**"I have a few scents on the top floor." Natsu said.**

**"Yeah same here. You smell the book?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air.**

**"I can smell paper at the corner of the top floor," Natsu stated.**

**"Alright let's get started." Naruto said as he looked at his fellow blond.**

**"Lucy." Natsu said, turning his head," We need you to try and get hired as a maid."**

"Well, there goes the idea of having to do the job properly." Tsunade said.

"Well, can't say they didn't try at least." Minato said.

**Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise. "Why?" Lucy asked.**

**"Rich bastards like him probably has beautiful maids working for him," Natsu explained to the buxom blonde. "We need you to infiltrate the house and destroy the book." Lucy blushed at Natsu's words.**

**"Are you calling me beautiful?" Lucy asked meekly. Natsu was stunned while Kurama, Happy and Naruto had to hold in their laughter.**

**"I don't know," Natsu replied, "We just need a girl to pretend to be a maid so we can finish the job." Natsu said as Lucy's blush instantly faded away. Well, it was mentioned that he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed… Poor poor foolish Natsu.**

**"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED ME FOR ASSHOLE?" Lucy shouted. **

"I know, right?!" Sakura says loudly.

Kozuchi shrugged his shoulders, "Not like she would do any better." he told Jiraiya who snickered.

**Natsu was smart enough to notice the signs of a woman's anger thanks to Naruto's teachings. "W-what I meant is uh," Natsu stuttered " You're still a beautiful girl. I'm sure that you will have no problem getting hired." The words seemed to calm Lucy down.**

**"Well," Lucy responded as he pressed her index fingers together nervously," When you say it like that... I'll do it." she said.**

**"YES," Natsu and Happy exclaimed. Natsu looked at Naruto and put a thumbs-up. Naruto looked at Kurama who just nodded his head, showing his acknowledgement. Natsu grinned before looking back at Lucy. This was when Naruto decided to step in.**

**"That was good, Natsu.." Naruto congratulated his friend. "But I don't think Lucy will be able to infiltrate the mansion." Natsu, Lucy, Kurama, and Happy turned their heads to Naruto.**

**"Why is that?" Natsu asked.**

**"I don't think that Lucy is the duke's type," Naruto answered as he pointed at one of the mansion's windows. The group turned their heads to see the shortest and skinniest maid they have ever seen. She had hair that seemed like it was about to fall off at any minute and her face was unnaturally long and thin.**

The women all have their eyes wide as hell "Really that fucker is into that?" asked Mei.

"Why the hell would he not want the true sexy ladies instead?" asked Jiraiya with a wail.

**"So what's the difference?" Natsu asked. Kurama sighed while Happy smacked his forehead which made Naruto sighs in annoyance Natsu was just a dunce. Natsu then turned his head to see an enraged Lucy.**

**"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked. Naruto, Kurama, and Happy turned around to avoid watching as Lucy beat the crap out of Natsu calling out many obscenities that would make a priest blush in embarrassment. **

"If that's a natural reaction, I'd hate to see an unnatural reaction." Ai muttered.

"Meh, I think she did rather well." Sakura said.

"Only cuz the curtain matches the drapes." Ino snorted.

**They had to plug their ears to ignore the cries of help and screams of pain from Natsu as Lucy continuously beat him up all the while she ruthlessly insulted the pinkette.**

**A Few Minutes Later**

**The group had climbed up on top of the roof of the mansion. Natsu was now sporting multiple anime bruises with Happy shaking his head and a still angry Lucy crossing her arms. "Let's do this." Natsu weakly exclaimed just as he was about to punch a hole through the ceiling. Naruto then proceeded to whack Natsu on the head... again.**

**"OW." Natsu shouted, making all the anime bruises disappear. "Again. What was that for?" he asked his friend.**

**"Do you really think we want to alert the Duke and his men that we're here?" Naruto responded, "Remember we're trespassing on private property you numbskull." Naruto told him.**

**"But the book is right underneath us man." Natsu complained. "It's much more convenient if we go through like this." Natsu told him while Kurama just shook his head at Natsu's logic.**

**"Even so, we have to take the long route to reach the book without getting caught." Naruto replied.**

**Natsu groaned. Happy then raised his hand "Me and Kurama can always just fly to the window underneath and open it from the outside." Happy suggested. Naruto and Kurama looked at Happy in surprise. "What?" Happy asked.**

**"You usually only fly Natsu around," Naruto told Happy.**

**"Then after that, all you think about is fish." Kurama finished for his friend.**

**"That's not true at all." Happy responded, crossing his arms indignantly. Natsu, Kurama, and Naruto just looked at Happy.**

**"Ok, maybe a little, now come on Kurama we things to do." Happy responded before flying off with a laughing Kurama following behind. They watched as the two cat's went, and opened the window using their small bodies squeeze through the tight spaces before they slid it open and come back.**

**"Ok job's done let's move." Kurama says to them.**

**"Aye let's just get this over with guy's." Happy agrees with him.**

**They managed to sneak in without getting caught and saw they had a bit of searching to do and set to work. "What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked," Let's start looking for it." The group nodded their heads and went off to find the book known as Daybreak. After a while Naruto was getting annoyed that they hadn't found that blasted book. Sighing Naruto looked around the shelf and called out to the other's.**

**"Have either of you found the book yet?" Naruto asked.**

**"No not yet," Lucy replied before pulling out a yellow book with the word "Daybreak" on it," I take it back found it." Lucy said climbing down from the shelf.**

"Only a blonde." Jiraiya muttered.

"What's you say?!" (X50)

**"Nice job, Lucy." Natsu commented.**

**"Oh my god." Lucy said as she read the cover of the book, where the author's name was. "This book is written by Kemu Zaleon." she said.**

**"So what?" Natsu replied, igniting his fist," Let's just burn the thing and be done with it." he said to her.**

**"No." Lucy responded, clutching the book closer to her body, "I need to read this. Please." she said.**

**"Why?" Natsu questioned her.**

**"What is so important about the book Lucy?" Naruto asked curiously.**

**"You don't understand." Lucy replied to them. " This is a work of the Kemu Zaleon. I must read it." she said not backing down**

**"Why?" Natsu responded to her. "You a fan or something?" he asked her. The entire room was silent. Naruto swore he heard crickets chirping in the background. It clicked in his mind a few seconds later.**

**"Ohhhh!" Natsu finally understood. "Well either way, I'm going to destroy the book, and then go get paid. That's a lot of food i can buy." the pinkette said as he ignited his hand.**

"Is he always thinking with his stomach? What kinda idiot does that?!" Sakura screeched before she sighed, "Actually, Naruto would do just that." she says.

"Unfortunately so Sakura." Tsunade sighed as she swallowed some sake.

**"NO," Lucy protested, moving away from Natsu. Suddenly, a large woman in a maid outfit burst out of the ground right behind Lucy. The force threw Lucy across the room, making her crash against the wall.**

**"Who dares to trespass on master's ground?" the large woman demanded to know. Natsu and Happy stepped back in surprise at the size of the woman.**

**"I do, ugly." Naruto answered, walking up to the woman.**

"That's something even I can agree on." Sakura says.

"I mean, if you look at her closely she kinda looks like you." Sai said causing the rest of the Rookies to start backing away.

**"Who are you?" the woman asked them. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.**

**"Finding a book and destroying it," Kurama replied honestly.**

**"Well I cannot allow for you to tarnish the master's property." she replied.**

**Instantly, a short, stubby man appeared out of the ground. "Who dares to trespass on my grounds?" the man demanded to know.**

**"I'm guessing you're the duke?" Naruto asked.**

**"Yes, I am." the man stated proudly. " I ask again who dares to trespass on my property?" he demanded again.**

**"Just us lowly group of mages." Naruto answered. Natsu and Lucy glared at Naruto.**

**"Then, I must ask you to leave." the Duke ordered them. "I'm feeling very generous today, so I won't charge you for trespassing or the attempted theft." he said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Duke. Then the Duke looks and recognises Naruto. "Well well, I know who you are. You are the one who holds the location to the most desired item in the world. How about this, how about you tell me where the Will of the Earth is and I will let you live. Man closet to the Will of the Earth."**

"Not a good idea to ask Naruto might be angry that people always ask where it is." Said Minato

**"I am also the man who causes devastation everywhere i go, and I've decided, this place is going to turn to rubble." Naruto told him, "So here is my answer." Naruto takes his Bisento off his back "Burn in HELL!" the blonde yells, "Natsu, take Lucy and Happy to the client's place." Naruto ordered, "I'm feeling very frustrated and I believe that I need to take my anger out on someone." Natsu nodded his head.**

**"Happy, let's go," Natsu announced.**

**"Aye, sir," Happy replied.**

**"Lucy, you can read the book on the way," Natsu suggested.**

**"Thank you," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Natsu.**

"Well, at least he was nice about it." Yugao said calmly.

"He only said it because they had to escape." Yugito responded to her statement.

"Also true." the purple haired ANBU remarked.

**"Hurry up!" Naruto yelled as he watched the trio jump out of the window.**

**"So what are we going to do?" Kurama asked as the man pointed to them and shouted.**

**"Virgo, get them." the Duke ordered. Virgo started to drill into the ground, but Naruto stopped her.**

**"Kick some ass." Naruto told him before he charged the now named Virgo. He grabs the maid with his strength "I don't think so." Naruto said before he chucked Virgo at the wall. "Sorry about Virgo." The Duke watched in horror as Virgo crashed through several walls of his mansion before landing on the other side of the mansion.**

"Damn!" said the Raikage and his brother just nods in agreement

**The Duke now glared angrily at Naruto. "You will pay for this," the Duke stated," I will make sure your status as a citizen of Fiore is revoked and have you thrown in jail for the rest of your days." the man yelled which only made Naruto shrug.**

"He can't do that can he?" Asked Boruto and everyone shakes their heads in no the Duke can't do that even if he wanted to.

**"You can try, but it won't work old man." Naruto responded. "Now then, why don't you give up and give me the celestial key and we'll be on our way." Naruto said to the man nicely.**

**"No I will never hand over my servant to the likes of someone like you." the Duke replied. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of the Duke. His eyes had grown cold and calculating. Where once nice calm and collected blue eyes once were they were an ice cold blue that shown that he wouldn't be asking again... and not near as nice as he just did as well.**

**"You will give me Virgo's key... and you will do it now." Naruto ordered in an emotionless voice. For the first time in the Duke's life, he was terrified. All his life, the Duke could just use his money to bend mages or other people to his will.**

"Glad he could see some form of reason." Kushina said with pride.

"Only a Uzumaki can do something like that and live." Mei muttered.

**The Duke shakily pulled out Virgo's key and handed it to Naruto "H-Here just take it and go, and never return here." the Duke told him. Naruto's eyes returned to their normal color and smiled. "Thank you. Now I bid you adieu." Naruto replied before turning around to leave. The Duke smirked.**

**"VANISH BROTHERS BRING ME HIS HEAD!" the Duke shouted. **

"Hey that's not cool~ if you wanna die like a tool that's how you do it fool ya fool." Bee rapped badly.

**Naruto turned his head to see two large men lunging at him. One had a large frying pan while the other was just very tall and big. Naruto sighed before moving his body to dodge the large frying pan. Naruto then moved his arm and calls upon his Tremor to shake the house which threw them off balance so they couldn't attack. Naruto then hits the one square in the chest sending him flying then he dashes in front of the brother and knocking him out cold with just one punch to the temple. He then turned to the Duke with cold hard eyes once more.**

**"I honestly hope that isn't the best you can do." Naruto said to the now shivering man.**

"I know, even by ninja standards they were horrible." Jiraiya said.

"Uncle Jiraiya, they were worse than an academy student was when they start out." Boruto said.

"Man, that sucked even by Naruto standards. He literally could have wiped the floor with them when he started the academy." Hiruzen said.

**The Duke looked at Naruto in horror as Naruto started to grin. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." Naruto stated before placing his right hand forward. Soon his hand was coated in a glowing white bubble as he walked forward where he leaned down to get into the man's face in a threatening manner.**

**"P-Please, don't hurt me," the Duke begged. Naruto just smiled.**

"Is that a puddle he's standing in, or did this little troll just piss himself?" Mei gagged in disgust.

"You're not wrong milady." Ao agreed.

**"I know what you did to Kemu." Naruto stated.**

**"W-What are you talking about?" the Duke responded.**

**"I know how you forced him to write a book about you." Naruto replied," You had him locked up for years to write that stupid book of yours." Naruto told him as the man then grew an angry look on his face.**

**"That man had the balls to refuse me the first time I told him to do it." the Duke responded. "Any other writer would be glad to have the chance to write a story about me." he sneered at Naruto.**

**"Yeah right you dumbass." Naruto replied. "What you didn't know is that Kemu hid something in that book. He poured all his magic to hide it from the eyes of someone like you." Naruto told him which made the Duke's eyes widen when he heard it.**

**"What is it?" the Duke asked, "I demand that you tell me." the Duke demanded.**

**"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do old geezer." Naruto replied, grinning as he held up Virgo's key. "Forced Closure." Naruto said as he broke the contract Virgo had with the greedy man. Soon, the body of Virgo disappeared in a golden light. "And for the finale." Naruto stated as he raised his hands in the air, "Genesis Rebirth" Naruto said as he raises his hands a bit more into the air and brings his ring and pinky finger while spreading his pointer, middle finger, and thumbs apart and he then yanks them down to tilt the land, only in a small contained space that traps his enemy and crushes them.**

**The duke looked on in horror as his house turned against him and began to close in around him, "W-What is this madness?" he cried out.**

**"This is the end of the line for you." Naruto said with a straight face.**

**Soon, Naruto was sitting at a bench on the train station waiting for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Naruto looked up at the sky and gave a sigh of content while Kurama was sitting on the bench quietly beside and watched him.**

**Kurama heard something and perked up a bit. "Naruto." Naruto heard a voice call out to him. Naruto turned his head to see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy coming towards him. Naruto stood up and walked towards them while Kurama just stood up and walked along the bench.**

**"So how'd it go guys?" Naruto asked them.**

**"It went terrible that's how it went." Lucy complained as she starts to cry fake anime tears. Naruto looked at Happy for an explanation.**

"I take it she didn't get the money?" Minato asked.

"Don't jinx them!" Tsunade cried out in horror. That was a lot of money.

**"Basically, we found out that the man was Kemu's son." Happy explained. "It also turned out the book 'Daybreak' was actually a letter written by Kemu for his son. Natsu was about to destroy the book on the orders of the man before Lucy stopped him and explained everything." the blue cat said.**

**"That's interesting," Naruto responded before looking at Natsu. "You didn't take the two million, right?"**

**Natsu shook his head. "I thought that it would give us a bad look if we took money they didn't have to complete a mission." Natsu answered honestly. "Especially since the mansion wasn't even theirs to begin with." Natsu said as Naruto smiled at Natsu.**

"Oh… well then I… Guess I can work with that." Tsunade muttered.

"I see you're finally learning." Jiraiya said.

"If you wanna keep that hand I suggest you take it off my ass cheek right now perv." Tsunade growled.

**"Well that's good to hear." Naruto replied to them. "Come on, let's go home I'm tired and need a bowl of ramen to cheer me up." Naruto said. Soon, the group boarded the train with a proud Natsu, a crying Lucy, a sleeping Kurama, and Happy, who had a fish that came out of nowhere in his mouth, and Naruto... that is until the train started to move and torture the two dragon slayers.**

**"So Lucy, I gotta ask you something." Natsu said when they got off the train.**

**"What?" Lucy responded.**

**"What were those papers on your table about anyway?" Natsu asked.**

**Lucy started to blush at this. "You see..." Lucy meekly replied.**

**"I think that she's trying to become an author." Naruto answered for her as group walked back to their town from the station. Natsu and Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise. "EEEHHHHH!" they shouted.**

**"How do you know?" Lucy asked.**

**"Naruto just knows everything. It comes as a perk to being a blonde." Kurama answered as the train started to leave the train station.**

**"What do you mean by that cat?" Lucy yelled while the others laughed. "No seriously what do you mean." Lucy asked him. All she got was a roar of laughter from the orange furred rat-er cat.**

Kurotsuchi closes the book and nods her head, "And that is the second chapter. Who wants to go next?" she asked the crowd.

"Gimme that before you do something stupid." Onoki said as he swiped it from his granddaughter with a grin.

**Adventreader221: And done. Phew so glad we managed to finish. You wanna say anything bro?**

**Phoenixlord42: that was rude Onoki I thought your mother never taught you to snatch things from people.**

**Adventreader221: He's 110 years old give the geezer a break. I'd do things like him if I could at that age.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Summons Adventreader221's mother and she starts tearing him a new one* Now I have to say that was an interesting chapter. Now while my partner is having his mother rip him a new one I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Adventreader221: Also, for those of you who follow us on these stories we have officially made a discord for you to join. This is the (Instant Invite: : / / . g g / 8) we want you to use. Just remove the spacing and lo and behold your one of us on the discord. Please note we haven't fully set things up so we will be adding additional pages to our discord as we go along with these stories.**

**Please leave a LIKE and a REVIEW and we will see you when we have finished the original version. We decided to wait on updating further on this story until then as we want you to experience the full adventure of the original story.**


End file.
